


The Healer's Apprentice

by Lokislonelylady



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barely underage(17), Blood Kink, Bondage, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Loki, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, False Identity, Loki Does What He Wants, Magic, Oral Sex, Posessive Loki, Rimming, Shapeshifter Loki, Underage Rape/Non-con, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokislonelylady/pseuds/Lokislonelylady
Summary: IMAGINE:  Imagine that you are a young woman who lives near Asgard and works in your father’s store and apothecary shop where you also grow your own healing herbs and that you have gained somewhat of a reputation as a healer and a maker of medicines and potions.  This reputation reaches the ears of Eir, the royal healer of Asgard and she comes and asks you to be her apprentice and so you leave your family and come to live and work in the palace, where the now widowed Odin is King after Thor has refused the throne to stay on Earth and Loki has reportedly died in the events seen in Thor the Dark World.  Of course, Odin is actually Loki in disguise.  After meeting you Loki is attracted to you and longing for a bit of mischief, reveals his identity to you, he takes your virginity and becomes your lover. He wears Odin’s face to rule and only with you, when he gets you where no one else can see does he show his true self, at first you are frightened of him but eventually fall for him. How long can he keep up this magical game of pretend? If his identity is found out will Asgard allow him to continue to rule or would he be overthrown?





	1. 1

Chapter 1., this chapter is rated T   
(just setting up the story, probably kind of dull bear with me!)  
I was apprenticed to Lady Eir the Royal Healer of Asgard and the most famed healer in the realm. I was born the older daughter of a moderately successful merchant who specialized in selling both herbs for cooking and herbs and plants for medicine, we had a plot of land behind the shop where my family grew herbs and medicinal plants and I was always fascinated by the healing properties of plants and the making of medicines out of them. I took up the care of these plants as I grew older and especially after my Mother passed away when I was ten. My father knew how to read and write and had taught me to do the same so I could help him manage the store and the books and I decided to learn as much as possible about making medicines from plants as I grew, so I found any books I could on the subject and I found seeds for new healing plants and greatly increased the number of medicinal plants we grew and sold. I even began to compound and crush plants into oils, ointments and extracts and to sell these healing preparations in the store. I also helped care for my younger brother and sister after my Mother passed away.  
I came to be apprenticed to the Lady Eir once word of my making of healing preparations and advice to customers on how to use them somehow reached the ears of the great Lady Eir herself; she came into our store one day asking for me, Rowan specifically. I was only seventeen, we were so honored to have a famous name among the halls of the Royal family visiting us. She asked many questions about our shop and my herbal preparations and about me, myself -she seemed shocked that I was so young, she had expected someone older and had also expected me to have learned from some better practitioner of the healing arts than just what I learned from my mother and what I had taught myself from two old and ragged medical herb-lore books I had purchased cheaply. She said that she believed I had a natural talent for healing and that she could use an assistant and as such I could learn much more about healing. I was shocked when she offered me an apprenticeship with her, to learn true healing magic and all she knew of medicinal plant craft and surgical repair of those wounded in battle. I knew I would miss my family but I was of an age I knew that if I had not brought in much needed income to the shop my Father would have already betrothed me off to someone I most likely had never met and could not stand once I did meet them so my days at home were numbered one way or another and this offered a chance to learn and to be the guardian of my own future someday so I said yes. I packed my things that very day and left with Lady Eir for the palace of Asgard.  
From the merchant’s quarter where our house and shop was we rode in a carriage through the city to the shining and golden walled palace of Asgard which towered over the city like a mountain, getting more and more enormous the closer we got. Once there we stepped out of the carriage and through towering golden doors guarded by golden armored and helmeted einherjar who merely nodded to Lady Eir and allowed them to pass. Inside then they passed so many hallways, she wondered how she would ever learn to find her way around the palace without getting lost. It truly was another city within the city. She wondered if she would ever see the king himself, King Odin. He was the only member of the royal family left now as the Queen, Frigga had died in an attack by dark elves, Prince Thor, the oldest son, had chosen to go live on Midgard where rumor had it he had fallen in love with a Midgardian woman, and the younger son Prince Loki had fallen in battle in Svartalfheim battling the dark elves, dying a hero’s death defending his brother. And this a year or so after Prince Loki had been imprisoned in the dungeons for a failed invasion and attempt to rule Midgard.   
Eventually Lady Eir, who said I should call her only Eir and not Lady Eir, led me to a large room filled with ten small beds and many small tables and lots of shelves and she explained that this was the healing room where patients who needed constant watching and care where kept while being tended too, she then led me to an attached room which was obviously a room for compounding and making medicines, it was filled with shelves and cabinets and had countertops with scales, bottles, jars, mortars and pestles and large, labeled bottles filled with liquids, powders, seeds, and ground up leaves and flowers. She felt like a kid in a candy shop in this room as Eir opened cabinets and drawers and showed her around the room. From there Eir led her down a small hall that had a door that opened to a small room where I would sleep, with a very small attached bathroom and another small room identical to mine and then at the end of the hall way was a large and better appointed suite of rooms belonging to Lady Eir herself.   
My days passed quickly as I had so much to learn, besides all she had to teach me of medicines and surgeries and herb craft that I did not know yet, I did not know any magic or know if I possessed any natural abilities to perform magic. I had had premonitions and scraps of dreams that had come true in the past and when entreated to visit customers to assist in the treatment of an illness or when caring for ill family members I often felt as though I could feel their symptoms and pain myself to some degree if I touched them and also that she could ease their symptoms with a mere touch and soothing voice but surely that was not magic. Eir took it upon herself to teach me from square one how to perform healing magic which first required some general basics of magic and of meditation and mindfulness and this was all new and proved very difficult to me at first; most people begin to learn magic as children whereas I was almost eighteen and a woman grown by the time I began magic lessons with her. The basics of surgery were easier but we were not afforded many wounded on which to practice as we were at peace, so we had to practice on cadavers, read about it in manuscripts and practice on those who happened to get injured in accidents or duels or fights or attacks by husbands come home early and such. I did gradually gain some confidence in the skills she was teaching me as time went on. My patient teacher, Eir, admitted though that The Council of Seers, a group of psychic visionaries who made predictions and prophesies had predicted war and portents of tribulation to come soon and she said that is one reason she felt it important to have a trained apprentice to assist her if such times came upon Asgard.   
I learned my way around the palace somewhat but there were large areas of it I had not explored and would no doubt still become quite lost should I venture into those wings. I met the king finally one day while in the gardens with Eir. They were called the Queen’s gardens or Frigga’s gardens as she had originally planned and planted much of the gardens around the palace. A large section was devoted though to healing and medicinal plants and was tended exclusively by Eir and myself and as we walked one day through the garden paths we came upon the king, Odin himself and two einherjar guards who walked behind and to each side of him. Eir and I bowed low and Odin nodded at the healer who inquired after the King’s well-being and then gestured to me and said, “Your majesty this is Rowan, my new apprentice.” I bowed again to the King, unsure of etiquette. He was an older man with silver hair, lines in his face, a well-trimmed white beard and a golden eye-patch. His single eye was of indiscriminate color, bluish grey perhaps, but as he took my hand and kissed it in greeting his eye seemed to shimmer for a second with a green light and to darken to a rather startling bluish-green color and for that moment his small smile flickered to a slightly wolfish, smirking grin with dimples and then was quickly gone. I turned quickly to see if Eir had noticed anything unusual but her face registered nothing unusual. Perhaps I had only imagined it, but I felt rather unsettled by the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M, for graphic sexual imagery

Chapter 2. Rated M- graphic sexual imagery  
It was just a moment of fun, really. But maybe it wasn’t a good idea? Her eyes did open wider in amazement for just a moment, didn’t they? Whatever she may have noticed though, she couldn’t have seen much and she wouldn’t know what she’d seen. Loki was just so bored. Someone must sit the throne and that someone is him now but wearing the form and guise of Odin while doing it is a prison worse than Asgard’s dungeons that he has spent so much time in over the centuries. Besides the sheer boredom, which is what caused such pacing about the grounds and gardens every chance he could take to escape sitting on that bloody throne in the throne room and pretending to be someone else, he just wanted someone to see the real him, to know Loki for himself. The longer he pretended to be someone else the stronger the desire to rip the illusion away and reveal himself but he still feared the consequences too much. He was lonely, too he realized. The widowed Allfather was feared and respected but without a wife or sons here his existence was lonelier than Loki would have ever realized.   
Loki made it a point to know what went on in the palace if not as much of what went on in the city and kingdom of Asgard as possible and had heard that the healer had taken on an apprentice gifted in the healing arts and displaying an aptitude for magic. So, he couldn’t resist just a bit of fun to see what magical gift she may have if any. She was such a pretty young thing, too. Wavy, auburn tresses fell to halfway down her back and she had large green eyes and was generously endowed on top like he liked them. Too young for Odin, Norn’s knew but king’s do get to do what they want, don’t they? What was the point of being King if he didn’t get to do what he wanted? Maybe he had refrained from mischief for as long as he was capable of…He had been pretending to be Odin for two months now. He had returned to Asgard in the guise of one of the einherjar sent to look for the two princes in Svartalfheim. Loki had died or come as close to death as he ever had in his thousand plus year life, bleeding out from a wound to his lungs and upper abdomen…he remembered Thor holding him and begging him not to go, not to die and then he remembered blackness, like the fall into the void but less cold, and less dark because he could see a faint rainbow of light in the distance, hopefully the bridge to Valhalla since he had died in battle thank the Norns. He was aware of moving slowly toward that prismatic strip of colored light in the distance and it seemed suddenly that instead of moving forward each step in the dark pulled him backwards instead of forward and the momentum in the reverse direction increased speed until suddenly he felt slammed back into his body lying on the rocky soil, buffeted by wind and filled with pain. Thor and Jane were gone and he was alone, surrounded by dead dark elves.  
He drew into a fetal position of pain and shock and suddenly a pair of einherjar, part of a squad that had split into pairs to search the battleground came upon him and he’d quickly raised up and killed them both with throwing knives before they could report finding him alive. He gathered all the magic he could call on in his weakened state and put an illusion on himself to appear just like one of the Asgardian soldiers he had just killed and put an illusion on the corpse of the other so it appeared to look like himself, eerily dead and as he must have appeared just a short time before. Then he headed across the landscape to the nearest other einherjar and reported that they had found the corpse of Prince Loki and a living dark elf who attacked and killed the other einherjar before being killed. The squad burn the bodies of the dark elves all around the battle site and then carried the body of Prince Loki and the slain einherjar back to the palace where he himself stood before his once upon a time” father” and reported the finding of Loki’s body fallen in battle against the dark elves.   
He had remained disguised as the einherjar for several days, unsure what he should do, what his next move would be. Wondering what was going on with Thor and Jane until Heimdall reported seeing them fighting Malekith on Midgard. Wondering what kind of shape the kingdom was in after the chaos of the Dark Elf invasion and Frigga’s death. The answer was terrible condition-Odin seemed out of it, apathetic, irritable, tired and was completely ignoring the needs of his kingdom and his subjects. After three days of watching Odin fail to act like a king in such a time of need Loki couldn’t stay quiet any longer- he dropped the illusion and cornered Odin in his chambers one night and the resulting altercation may have started with Odin’s amazement and it almost seemed like joy at seeing Loki alive to a screaming fight of the sort they’d so often had ever since Loki hit puberty and worse since his true parentage and heritage had come out. Loki yelled at Odin for failing Asgard as a king when it needed him most and dishonoring Frigga’s memory by doing so. The Allfather lost it at that point and after yelling all the insults he had at Loki about his failures as a son and Prince of Asgard and honest to goodness called him argr and a trickster who uses magic to seduce and kill because he was weak, Loki screamed back all the hate and anger and truths he needed the old man to hear and then Odin had collapsed into sleep. His body, safe in a cradle, slept the Odin-Sleep in a hidden location in another realm while Loki took on Odin’s guise to rule Asgard. He shook away any guilt over the incident-It was Odin he escalated that encounter into insults and anger.  
Argr! Most of his life the Aesir had thrown that insult his way for one reason or another-because he was a son closer to his mother than his father, because he didn’t always get along with Thor’s circle of idiotic male sycophants, because he was handsome and took care with his appearance, because he looked physically smaller and less masculine next to his huge hulking oaf of a berserker brother (who wouldn’t?), because he relied on his magic almost as much as his physical strength and weapons in battle, though he could best most anyone in combat except Thor without resorting to any magic, and at least this reason was somewhat justified- because though he preferred women, he had been known to have sexual liaisons with partners of both sexes. He was far from alone amongst the Aesir for having relations with other men from time to time; argr didn’t so much mean homosexual as it meant a man being a “bottom”. Relieving one’s sexual needs with a partner of the same sex was okay as long as you made damn sure you were the man “on top”. Ridiculous and hypocritical bronze-age Aesir attitudes. And using your brain, and your magic in battle instead of just your brawn made you less somehow? Idiotic and barbaric. What century was Asgard living in? Science, just another way of harnessing the essential nature the universe was made of was transforming Midgard and acceptance of same sex marriages was spreading there but Asgard under his "father's" rule stayed stagnant in the dark ages. If only he could stay on this throne long enough to change anything.   
When he first came back from near death and found himself unexpectedly on the throne he still felt stunned by the death of his mother and weakened and dazed by his wounding and battle just to recover physically and then the shock of ending up in his father's place, literally. The last thing he was thinking about was was sex. But appraising this pretty young thing made him think of how long it had been since he had gratified his sexual needs, and thinking about remedying that situation with this young woman made his cock begin to swell with blood as he bent over her extended hand, looking down the creamy white cleavage at the top of her dress and seeing the sudden unbidden mental image of himself thrusting his cock in between those two perfect breasts as she held them squeezed together with her small, soft hands.   
“You must not keep your charming young assistant hidden away, I insist she dine in court, you must bring her to dine in the hall with you Lady Eir.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating Teen

Chapter 3., rating -T  
My teacher Eir ‘s servant Inge helped to acquire a gown deemed of appropriate quality to wear to formal dinners at the palace and to get it altered to fit me in only a few hours. I only had the dresses and clothing I had brought from home to the palace and none of these were deemed “appropriate” or fine enough for the dining hall. I did feel as though truly I was pretending to be someone else as I looked down at myself in the fine dress as Inge helped pin my thick unruly hair up. The dress was silky and very dark blue and with a low neckline that showed more cleavage than I was comfortable with; I’d always been self-conscious about my large chest-I’d grown breasts so young and felt people, men and boys especially tended to see my breasts and not me. Male customers in the store often stared at my chest openly when speaking to me and seemed to look at my face with great difficulty.  
The great hall was enormous and the walls were gold and covered with mirrored panels that reflected the light around made the hall appear more crowded than it was. It was filled with rows of long tables filled with the men and women of the court and their invited guests. Lady Eir pointed out people here and there in the hall, so many names and faces I couldn’t possibly recall them all and in fact I was so nervous I doubted I’d remember any of them later. The king and some of his closest advisers sat at a table on a slightly raised tier above the other tables. Eir pointed out three people at King Odin’s table I had heard of, The Warriors Three-Sif, Volstagg, and Fandral, three of the bravest and best known warriors in the kingdom of whom even I had heard of before, especially since coming to live at the palace. I was especially fascinated by Sif, a woman who fought as well as a man they say. I looked across the room and up at the king to see if I noticed anything peculiar about his appearance or face such as I had earlier but I saw nothing amiss. Obviously, it was only my imagination earlier. He seemed to catch me looking at him and suddenly that one eye was trained on me I was certain, though several tables away, his eye suddenly was staring directly back at me and a smirk spread across his face and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up as though I’d caught a sudden chill. Finally, the eye looked away and the king seemed to return his attention to someone at his table.   
As the meal ended and Eir got caught up consulting with a woman about a medical complaint I excused myself and assured the Lady Eir I could find my way back to my quarters by myself. I hoped that was true, I still was learning my way around, truly. As I wandered the long hallways alone I did make a few wrong turns and find myself disoriented and not sure I was going the right way. And I kept feeling like someone was behind me but I would look and no one was there. Just when I stopped to turn around and retrace my steps because I was not in the right hallway suddenly the King himself, Odin appeared as if out of nowhere right behind me. I jumped, startled and he burst out in a low chuckle, which did nothing to put me at ease.  
“Did I startle you, kitten? Surely you are not frightened of me?” he asked and pushed closer and closer to me, seeming to loom taller above me as he did so. I automatically backed up at his approach but he stepped forward until I found myself backed up against the wall with the king leaning over me, an arm braced against the wall above my head. I try to hide my nervousness, I will not meet that one eye’s penetrating stare. He is standing way too close to me and I feel threatened and afraid, whatever he wants he is an all-powerful ruler and I cannot refuse or make him angry, he has the power of life and death over everyone, he is a thousand years old and has access to powerful magic also. They say only his deceased wife and son Loki were more powerful in magic than Odin.   
“I was startled your majesty, I thought I was alone. “I managed to stutter out as he looked me up and down with his eye, spending an uncomfortably long moment staring at my body and bodice as a smirk pulled up one corner of his mouth. I struggled to keep a blank expression on my face and not show my dismay at the idea of this old man practically leering at my breasts. Damn court fashions. Some women may be delighted to catch the eye of royalty but I was not. He was old enough to be my grandfather and there just seemed something wrong or off about him, some sense of wrongness when I looked at him, something that made me uneasy even though I’d seen no more strange phenomena such as during our first meeting.  
“You have nothing to fear from me, my dear. Tell me, you are lost, aren’t you? You are far from any part of the palace you should be in, you are closer to my chambers than yours.” As he said the words “my chambers” he leaned in and lowered his voice and almost whispered them right into my ear with an exhalation of cool breath I could feel tickling my inner ear and neck and sending real fear now right down my spine. Suddenly the hand not braced against the wall grabbed hold of my wrist tightly and with a cold rush everything went black for a second and I could not breathe, all the air seemed to rush out of my lungs as I was enveloped by blackness and then suddenly I was aware of the ground under my feet again and air rushing in to my lungs. My vision spun for a moment, my wrist still in a tight grip and I opened my mouth to scream just to feel a hand clamp down on my mouth tightly before a sound could come out.   
The world came into focus and I was not in the hallway anymore but in a large, well-appointed sitting room of some sort with a large couch, some chairs, tables with some books stacked on them. The king had one hand still gripping my wrist and one over my mouth stifling my cry of terror.   
“I’ll take my hand off your mouth if you promise not to scream. No one can hear you in here anyway the rooms are soundproofed with a spell but I would prefer to hear you scream in pleasure not fear.” And with those words a green shimmer of light seemed to pulse from his crown down and suddenly instead of the aging king was a man who appeared maybe a few years older than me with long shiny and waving black hair showing under a gold horned circlet much smaller and more beautiful than The Allfather’s golden horned helmet. He had a pair of bluish-green eyes set in an extremely pale white face with cheekbones so high and sharp I instantly wanted to run my hand up across them to see what they felt like. Dimples surrounded the smirking corner of his pale thin lips and under it a strong well shaped chin jutted out over a long elegant neck with a large Adam’s apple. He wore black and green leather armor with golden metal plates, vambraces and accents. He kept his large hand over my mouth as his appearance changed and my eyes widened seeing him change before my eyes. I had seen the royal family (when it consisted of an entire family) when I was younger, not close up but from a distance at least two or three times and this raven haired young man with the especially distinctive black and green leather armor looked like the deceased Prince Loki- my heart thudded in fear, what in the world was going on? Where had the king gone?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating- Explicit due to: Slightly underage(17 yo) non/con,  
> dub/con, possible triggers, Bondage, see additional warnings above

Chapter 4  
He pulled his hand away from my mouth slowly and I immediately began assaulting him with questions.  
“Who are you? Where am I? How did we get here? Where is the King now?”  
“Aren’t you the inquisitive one? Whatever face I wear I am your King and you have no right to question me, do you?” He loomed over me continuing to exude danger. He backed me again up to the wall in this room, pushing right up against me, seeking to intimidate me with his tall, leather and metal clad form. I was afraid, I didn’t want him to see, I tried to avoid his eyes, I stared instead at the spot on his chest right in front of me and tried to control my desire to tremble. I needed to know what was going on.  
“You look like Prince Loki but they said he was dead, there was a funeral, his body was sent out on a flaming boat” …I was in the middle of the thronging crowd just a couple of months ago, I couldn’t really see the body but his own father stood there and spoke of the Prince’s heroic death in battle, with no mention of any prior disgrace, wrongdoings, or imprisonments. Rumors abounded but no one really knew what happened other than what was said, that he died fighting Dark Elves with his brother Prince Thor. It was rumored that Thor and the Warriors three broke Prince Loki out of the dungeons, but whether that was true or not I didn’t know. Now maybe even his death wasn’t the truth? I was either crazy or this was some trickery or magic beyond my understanding.  
“You know me then, I am King Loki and reports of my death were somewhat exaggerated. As you can see, and feel, I am alive” he said softly and he took the hand of the wrist he still gripped and placed it briefly up on his chest. My attempts to jerk my wrist free and my hand down were futile. His grip was like iron. His breath smelled strongly of mead.  
“Where is King Odin?” I demanded to know. It had been announced by…well now I didn’t know if it had been Odin or Loki wearing his face, that Prince Thor had turned down the crown and chosen to live on Midgard, but where was the Allfather? I’d heard talk of Loki’s sorcerous skill and shape-shifting abilities all my life but dismissed most of it as exaggeration and rumor. Now I knew some of what I’d heard was true.  
“Odin is sleeping in a safe location. Someone needed to rule the kingdom and I am the heir since Thor chose to abdicate his responsibility to this realm, but as my last official status was that of escaped criminal not heir-apparent I thought the best way to keep Asgard safe and myself out of the dungeon was to take the guise of my sleeping father. Now, for the good of all and your own safety can I trust you to keep your pretty little mouth shut?” he practically growled while tightening that grip on my wrist and with his other hand he traced around my lips with his fingers ever so lightly making my stomach do a flip-flop. It was such a gentle and intimate touch on my lips, such a contrast to the other hand trying to break my wrist and the menacing look on his face and tone of his words. Now I truly realized the possible danger I was in.  
“I won’t tell anyone. I promise your majesty, I will say nothing to anyone. You can trust me sire,” I breathed out while trembling all over.  
“You must promise me, swear to me that you will not tell anyone. I will decide if and when to reveal myself. You will not say a word.”  
“I swear…your majesty, I swear I will not say a word. Why did you let me see your true form, I don’t understand, now please let me go!” After making my promise and imploring to be released I began to try and jerk my wrist free again, but again he did not let go and was far too strong for me. His perfectly arched eyebrows pulled down with a deep frown line furrowed between them as he began backing me past the couch and chairs of the room and stopped only when my back was up against the far wall of the room near the doorway to another chamber beyond. He was far too close for comfort, just a few inches in front of me, his foot or more of height over me as well as his closeness only serving to increase my fear.  
“Who do you think you are to question my motives or actions? You and all who serve in this palace, in this kingdom, serve at MY pleasure.” He leaned in and almost purred the last two words in my ear, his fingers on my neck and then trailing down from there to my collarbones and from there to the top of my bodice, his fingers feather-light and just barely skimming along the skin where the tops of my breasts were exposed by the low-cut dress. I could feel my face flushing red and hot at his touch. My heart was thudding in my ears. Being kissed by a male cousin and another male playmate when I was many years younger and having my figured stared at by older male customers was the extent of my romantic experience. I wasn’t sure what he was up to but I knew enough to be terrified. I knew from rumors and books that the nobility and royals of Asgard often treated young women as sex objects to be used selfishly for men’s pleasure. And you can’t tell a King no. Now that I saw the beautiful face behind the illusion and heard that seductive voice did I even really want to say no?  
“It is lonely work ruling the kingdom. Wouldn’t you like to comfort and provide some companionship to your King?” he said breathily, his lips now just a couple of inches from her own. He had let go of her wrist and was running the fingers of that hand through the thick waves of my hair, while his other hand had settled against my left breast now, right over my pounding heart.  
” My pet, your heart is racing,” he said after cupping my breast more fully and pressing his large pale hand against it.  
“You need not be so afraid of me. I will not hurt you or cause you pain. Or if I do I promise to give you an equal or greater amount of pleasure at the same time.” He was now pushed directly against me, my back shoved against the wall as firmly as it would go in my striving to put distance between us. As he spoke he bent his head to my jawline, his lips lightly brushing against my lower cheek and jaw, then opening his lips and beginning to work kisses along my skin there. With one hand, he gripped the back of my neck while the other hand continued to knead and caress my breast. I shook my head back and forth to say “no” without saying no to a king and I put up my hands to try and push him back but it was like pushing up against a stone wall. My eyes began to sting with tears as she began to panic. He pushed up against me now and I could feel the hardened bulge of his manhood pushing up against my stomach. He put his lips now to my mouth and pushed his mead-flavored tongue past my closed lips forcefully and he plunged his tongue in, out and around my mouth while his hips began to push his bulging groin up against me with the same rhythm. I felt a heated, almost painful feeling flow through my belly, arousal warring with my panic.  
His hand moved from my breast down to my skirt, pulling it roughly upward to my waist and finally breaking the fierce kiss to suck in a breath as his hand grabbed onto my bare thigh roughly.  
“Sire, please.” I panted breathlessly,” I am a maiden, stop.”  
He laughed at me then. Laughed while staring down at me, bruising my thigh as he roughly pulled it up and pinned it up against his waist while grinding his pelvis hard against my crotch. The nerves there seemed to light up as if on fire when he began to rub against me there.  
“A maiden; then the pleasure will be all the greater to be the first one to force his way into your tight quim” The lewd language excited and terrified me in equal measure. Gripped by my thigh and around the back of my neck both there was no escaping him. Pushing my hands against his chest to try and push him away, he let go of my neck and grabbed both of my wrists in his hand and pulled my wrists up over my head and against the wall while he licked and bit the skin of my neck, sending goosebumps up and down my arms.  
“I will not deflower you against the wall like a whore,” he breathed into my ear. Then he half-carried, half dragged me away from the wall and through the doorway into the room beyond, picking me up completely in his long arms and tossing me down on the bed that stood in the center of the room. It was a giant bed covered with dark green bedding and with gilded head and footboards, the headboard bearing a sigil of a twisted serpent. He knelt over me, demanding that I take my dress off. When I shook my head no and began again to beg for my virtue he growled impatiently at me and gripped the bodice of my dress and ripped it open with his hand, then he pulled out a dagger and ignoring my shriek of terror he sliced the waist of my dress apart and pulled the ruined remnants of my dress off me, leaving me in just my corset and underwear.  
“Fighting me will do you no good.” Holding her wrists in one hand and pinning them down to the bed above her head, he clamped his mouth to the skin of my breast just above my corset and sucked hard then bit into me with his teeth. Then with the dagger he cut the stays of her corset and ripped it out from around her, tossing it off the bed. He closed his eyes for a moment as a look of concentration came over his face and his armor, his boots, his undergarments all disappeared from him in a blur of golden light and suddenly he was completely naked, his skin white as ivory, his muscles, the shape of his body and the way his pale skin almost glowed in the low light of his bedchamber made him seem a statue of a god sculpted from white marble and too beautiful and perfect to be flesh and blood. His chest was sculpted perfection, smooth but for a patch of fine black hairs across his sternum and a line of dark hairs leading from his navel down to where his manhood stood erect, curving slightly toward his navel and almost reaching it. I’d never seen a grown man’s erect penis before and was shocked at the length and width of it. His legs were heavily muscled and covered with a fine downy covering of hairs, more on his calves than his thighs.  
At war with my desire to struggle against him, to scream, to run away-although there is no escaping a King, was my desire to pull my hands free and reach out and touch the perfectly sculptured curves of his pectoral muscles, of that trail of hair below his navel, of the smooth hairless hips just below the lines of his hipbones. He leaned down over me then, his bare skin touching mine and pressed his lips against mine in a hungry kiss, a kiss I could not help but return, tentatively moving my mouth and tongue in unison with his, a low moan of approval escaping him and waves of almost painful heat deep in my abdomen and a throbbing between my legs growing stronger as he kissed me. At last he pulled his lips from mine and trailed sucking kisses down my neck and my now bare chest. He stroked one of my nipples lightly while he sucked the other into his mouth. I could feel that hard part of him rubbing against my bare leg. Then he switched his mouth to my other nipple sucking on it till it was a hard point, then flicked it with his tongue lightly, then sucked painfully hard on the side of that breast and I cried out as I felt his teeth break the tender skin there.  
He struggled then to jerk my underpants down and off and I struggled and squirmed and tried to grab his hands and make him stop. Although his kiss, his touch, even the very sight of the Dark Prince’s beauty and body had me feeling aching desires like never before I still didn’t know if I wanted to lose my virginity, especially to a Prince (or King?) about whom I’d heard frightening stories my entire life.  
“Stop fighting me!’ He almost snarled at me, “You won’t win. You should be honored to serve your king. Give in and you might enjoy it! I will have to bind you if you can’t behave.” And suddenly my arms were pulled up over my head, my wrists forced together and down to the bed and I was unable to move them; when I twisted my head up and looked up at my wrists they looked as if they were encircled with bands of green light. The bastard had bound my arms with magic! I continued to squirm my hips and legs as he resumed trying to tug my underpants down.  
“Stop squirming!” he yelled and shocked me by smacking my ass cheek suddenly with a stinging blow. I went still in shock and allowed him to pull my underwear down and then he pushed my thighs up and apart, his fingers suddenly moving down my mound of reddish golden curls and down to the folds between my legs. He ran his fingers up and down my folds, pausing then at the throbbing button at the top of them and rubbing it in gentle circles for a moment. He put his lips to the sensitive flesh at the juncture of my thigh and groin and he sucked deeply on the flesh making me squirm for a different reason than previously, then I felt his teeth sinking into me and tearing my flesh open and lapping at my bloody skin like some sort of demented vampire while I whimpered and cried out in both pain and pleasure before he licked at the skin then pulled his face away, looking up at me while licking blood off his lips.  
“You may be trying to say no with these lips,” he said running his finger along my lower lip, “but these lips are getting wet for me,” he said, crawling down and putting his face mere inches from my sex and stroking my moistening slit with his hand again. I yelped out in surprise as suddenly he put his face right up against my nether regions and I felt his wet tongue snake out and lick straight up in a line from the bottom of my innermost folds to the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top and then back down a bit so that his tongue thrust into the wet hole between my legs. Was this a thing men and women did? I knew the basic mechanics of sex and where babies came from and basic anatomy better than most being a healer but I felt unsure in my naivete if the allegedly sorcerous and so-called Evil prince was doing something deviant and unusual or something common amongst men and women that just wasn’t talked about. I had to admit though, the feeling of that tongue on me felt thrilling and wonderful. I opened my mouth to ask him what the Hel he was doing when he spoke again.  
“Just beautiful. And you taste so sweet.” He then robbed me of the power of speech by taking my clitoris into his mouth and sucking on it gently while slowly his finger stroked my inner lips and then suddenly began slowly pushing its way in between my folds and inside of me. I was torn between wanting to pull my hips away from him as much as I was able and to thrust my pelvis further up into his face. There was some pain when his finger first forced up into me but only for a moment then just a pleasant sensation as he thrust it slowly and deeply into me. Of course, the hand not working in between my legs was gripped onto one of my thighs pushing it up and back in a tight grip. I knew no amount of squirming would get me anywhere, especially with my wrists bound. I gasped as he returned to running his tongue in between my legs and flicking my clitoris with it. I felt a second finger force its way into me then to join his index finger and I begged him to stop as it burned as I stretched to accommodate it. He ignored my pleas, completely focused on his perverse activities, pushing his fingers in and out of me in a steady rhythm while teasing above them with his mouth and tongue. After a time, he stopped abruptly, pulled his fingers out of me and pulled himself up over me until his face was even with mine, his breathing heavy on my face.  
“You are delicious and getting more so by the minute as your cunt gets wetter under my tongue but I cannot wait any longer, I must be inside you.” He kissed me then, pushing his tongue gently into my mouth, I tasted the musky flavor of my sex. He had his manhood in his hand and was holding the tip of it against my folds and rubbing the head around my clitoris and up and down my slit, covering it in the fluids oozing from me.  
“Please, your majesty, don’t, please don’t “I begged, trying to squirm my hips away from him or to clamp my legs closed but he forced my legs open and forced one of my legs up and around his back. He silenced my protests with a “Shh….” And began forcing his member into me. Surely it was much too large to fit, I didn’t see how it would be possible. The pain as he began slowly pushing into my tight and resisting flesh was worse than I imagined, it burned, it felt like I would be ripped apart.  
“Your cunt is so tight. Just relax and I promise it will get better,” he murmured to me. I begged and I cried and he covered my mouth with his to silence me. His kisses were harder to fight, I liked the way his lips felt on mine and liked the warm ache in the pit of my stomach when his tongue pushed into my mouth and caressed against my tongue. I tried to relax, to focus on the kissing I liked and not the pain between my legs. Slowly he pushed in until he was buried as deep in my entrance as he could go, he held still there for a moment before starting to move again in an agonizingly slow in and out motion. I had relaxed, distracted by his kisses and noticed then that the pain was gone, instead I just felt filled and a pleasurable feeling was building each time he thrust up against and into me.  
He pulled my other leg up and behind him and I didn’t resist, I clamped both legs around his back and began tilting my pelvis up, trying to get more contact with each thrust. With this sign of participation rather than unwillingness from me he pulled one of my legs even higher up and out and with a moan he leaned further up and changed his angle and sped up causing each thrust to hit even deeper into me and an overwhelming feeling of pleasure began to build up in me. He was biting and sucking on my neck too. I began to make noises I could not control as he proceeded to grind his pelvis in a circular motion with each thrust and the feelings became unbearable and I began to scream and cry out, writhing and clenching and cramping deep inside around his member. He was grunting with effort, then with a roar and an expletive he pushed a few slower hard grinds as far into my womb as possible and I felt his member twitch and flutter inside me, shooting me full of his semen as his teeth bit deep into the skin of my neck painfully and his fingers dug into the flesh of my thigh like a vise. He collapsed partially on top of me for a moment, crushing what little breath I had out of me.  
Then he waved his hand up in the air and the magic restraining my wrists disappeared and I yanked my aching arms instantly down and wrapped them without thinking around his neck, my hands buried in his beautiful black hair, which felt surprisingly soft. He pushed partway off of me and turned onto his side, arms wrapped tightly around me, he pulled me over onto my side with him, hugging me up against him, his softer, now smaller member still inside me though and the tickle of his seed seeping out around it. His nose was a mere inch or two from mine, his eyes dark green now…were his eyes blue or green? Does a shape-shifter even have a true appearance? His lips were covered in blood, blood from my neck I assumed, which he now licked off his lips, the sight making me shiver.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating-Explicit, see specific warnings in additional tags

Chapter 5.  
With a wave of his hand all the lights in his chambers went out except for the ambient lights from the city beyond coming through the giant windows and a small light in a room attached to the bedchamber that was probably the bathroom maybe. He wrapped the arm back around me and seemed to fall asleep instantly. I however laid there with tears stinging my eyes, looking at him in the low light trying to decide how I felt. I wasn’t necessarily crying because of unhappiness, nor could I be happy although truly despite some pain in the beginning and some soreness now what he had done had also felt amazing. Mostly I think I just felt emotional in general because I was afraid and powerless feeling and overwhelmed in this situation. I wanted to hate him, to be angry at him too. Yet the things he could do…and just the way he slept with his arms around me right now felt good. My mother died young, my father was not affectionate, my only love was that I gave and received from my little siblings who thought they were too old now to need any physical affection. Then looking at him in the dim light from the window his long hair gleams in the moonlight and the way curled up on the ends, his nose is a perfect slope and his cheekbones are a perfect curve and he is one of the most handsome men I have ever seen. His long neck and his collar bones are strangely erotic and I find I want to run my tongue along them and cover them with bites like he has done to me. Gradually my eyes grow heavy and I fall asleep.  
Next thing I know I hear a heavy knock on the door. And then another. I open my eyes and everything comes back to me. Loki pulls away from me and with a flash of light from head to toe suddenly the old king appears in the bed next to me. Luckily the bed covers go up to his chest.  
“Enter.” Odin? / Loki? calls out. A servant enters then with a breakfast tray .  
“I have your breakfast sire. Shall I leave it in the sitting room or would you like it in bed?” she asked. As she approached closer to his bed her eyes widened as she noticed he was not alone in the bed. That apparently answered a question I had about whether this was a regular practice of the pseudo-Allfather’s or even of the regular Allfather’s or not. Guess maybe not?  
“Just bring it in to the bedside table. I will eat in here. Send word to the Lady Eir that her apprentice will not be available until later today.” Really? What in the nine realms was he up to? And was I up to more mischief with him? I was still sore and covered with bites from last night.  
The servant set the overflowing tray of fruits and pastries and bacon on a table beside the bed and bowed and hastened out of the room backwards. With a flash of light, he dropped the old man illusion and became himself again. He grabbed the food tray and pulled it onto his lap and begins stuffing fruit into his mouth.  
“Here. Eat. I am not done with you, pet and you will need energy.” He commanded in that silky voice of his. One of the many wicked rumors I’d heard about him over the years was that on Midgard he had a magic scepter he used to turn many humans into his mindless slaves who did his bidding. I wondered if perhaps he merely used his seductive voice? And then perhaps he looked directly at them with his large abnormally shiny blue-green eyes and either gave them a murderous glare or a dimpled smirk and then they found they became weak at the knees and were helpless to disobey him? So I was too nervous to eat worrying about these plans for “later today” but I picked at some fruit and ate one roll with cream cheese on it while he scarfed down everything else heaped on the tray, staring at me much of the time just to increase my nerves while I tried to look anywhere but at him. He asked some questions about my home and where I came from. He asked about the apprenticeship with Eir. I opened my stilted answers a bit there as I loved the art of healing, and I spoke of my difficulty learning magical healing as it was a totally new skill for me.  
“Well of course I am probably the greatest sorcerer in the nine realms. If you ever need help with magic you may come to me. Healing magic is not one of my fortes admittedly but magic is magic-you must simply learn to channel your magic and apply it to your given aptitudes of which obviously, healing is one of them. Whereas mine are fire, chaos, mischief, lie detection, uncomfortable truths, gender-bending, sex, and destruction, and rock and roll- they added that last one recently. Destruction, chaos, and fire are rather opposing forces to healing so you can see why I am not the most gifted natural healer” He rattled off his rather startling job titles with only the smallest smirk while I think my eyes got wider. I was in way over my head here. And either wanted to run away immediately or maybe get strapped back to the bed and stay that way?  
“If you are done eating I want you to go into the bathroom and run a warm but not hot bath-there are some bathing salts in there, add some of those too.” The King said.  
“Run a bath your majesty?” I asked.  
“Yes.” He said with a sigh and an overly dramatic eye roll, “we have hot and cold running water on from pipes here in the palace. We are civilized here. Not like the most likely primitive shack you grew up in.”  
“Oh, Yes sire.” My cheeks got red with embarrassment. From thinking I would have to fetch and heat water for a bath and from realizing I was naked and my clothes were thrown down on the floor somewhere and had been ripped and cut into shreds for the most part so naked I would remain…. He eyed me impatiently and curiously with maybe a hint of amusement as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. I took my courage in my hands and jumped up and walked as fast as I dared, my back turned as swiftly as I could and headed to the bathroom. I was somewhat sore between my legs but considering the monster-sized cock that was jammed in me the night before it could be worse. I looked down and there was some dried blood on my inner thighs but not that much. It was a place of splendor too- marble and gold with a fluffy green rug and green towels stacked up and a giant shower with a shower head on opposite sides of two walls and then also a sunken tub more than two feet deep which I began to fill up and sprinkled with bath salts which smelled like a mix of sandalwood and other mysterious spices. Once it was near full I wrapped one of the towels around me and came out and bowed at the waist and told him the bath was ready as I guessed he was just making me play body servant this am and the bath was for him? He stood up, naked as the day he was born, and goodness, semi-erect if my eyes did not deceive me, or maybe being a god he just never really got all the way soft? Especially the so-called god of sex?  
“No modesty allowed” he said as he jerked my towel off in one swift movement. My hands automatically tried to cover my breasts and groin but he slung the towel over his forearm like a waiter and grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back and herded me toward the bathroom.  
“We are taking a bath this morning. And when we are here in my chamber you will stop calling me sire or your majesty. For some reason those two get on my nerves. You may call me “My king” however or Loki when we are alone alright?” He pushed me into the bathroom, hung up the towel and helped me down into the tub. Suddenly he trailed a hand from my face, down my neck, to my breast and down my side and pulled me against him tightly for a second and brought his lips up against my ear where he whispered seductively into them-  
“You can also call me Master if you wish because even though you are not my slave I intend to be the master of every part of your body and to dominate you completely and you will be like a slave to your body’s responses to me.”  
My face must be red as beet; certainly, it felt hot and tingling, my whole body felt hot and flushed, good lord what was he trying to do to me. He led me down into the water and sat me down into the large tub, in between his long-outstretched legs and he pulled me back against his chest. I couldn’t help but noticed that after his little speech his “little Loki “was definitely not little at all anymore. He held me tightly against him with one long arm while he played with my wavy tresses with his other hand.  
“When we are alone in my rooms you can also call me Daddy if you wish; you are so little and cute and I am over a thousand years older than you after all. Especially if you are sitting on my lap or if you are being a bad little girl and require spanking as you did last night.” No, I wasn’t getting wet down there for some sick reason at his words…what was wrong with me? I had some inkling of ALL the things wrong with him. But apparently, a lot might be wrong with me too. Guess I wanted to call him Daddy while he kept me tied down and spanked me. His hand had wandered from my hair down to my buttocks where it was caressing absentmindedly. He then reached over and grabbed a fluffy green washcloth and poured oily bath soap from a green glass bottle into it and handed the cloth to me with an imperious command to wash him. Which made me nervous and embarrassed and yet I very much recalled the night before seeing his body and wanting to touch it so much. As a healer, I had given ill people bed baths many times, never someone who looked like this or who was looking at me like this or who sported fully erect members poking up almost through the surface of the water. I sat up and turned around and started by soaping up his arms which were long, and slim but with muscly biceps, then I rinsed them with water. Then his shoulders and his chest, oh my his chest was a work of perfect sculpture and I wanted to hate him for his condescending “pet’ and “master” attitude and for raping my virginity away without my permission but there was no getting it back now, so whether I was prude or slut it was all the same wasn’t it, and that chest filled me with desire to run my hands if not my tongue all over it. I ran the soapy washcloth all over his chest and abdomen until he finally grabbed my wrist and pointed out with a chuckle that he thought it was probably clean by that point. Then I rinsed all the soap off his chest and shoulders. I poured more soap on it and washed his muscular legs, by the norns, his thighs were as firm as granite. He held his feet up out of the water for me to wash them too, then he submerged his legs and feet under the water too rinse them. He pulled his legs out from around me and twisted around while getting up on his knees he asked me to scrub his back which I had to get up on my knees to reach up and do. Even his back and shoulder blades were sexy. Not to mention his perfectly rounded ass, I wanted to soap it with my hands not a cloth but I settled for what I could get away with. How about he calls me Mommy and I spank this perfect peach of an ass? No I did not just think that about the King of Asgard. He spun around then and put my hand and my washcloth on his manhood and so I soaped it up and down and then his sac below also gently. He abruptly sat back down in the water, pulling me with him and back between his legs but facing him and took the washcloth from me and poured more soap on it and he began to gently wash me all over then, having me stand up so he could wash my back and buttocks. He smacked his hand against my wet buttocks making me shriek.  
“What did I do to deserve that?” I asked.  
“Not a damn thing.” He smirked. “Sometimes I do what I want.” He washed between my legs also while I was standing up then he pulled me down to rinse me off in the cooling water. He was sitting on the side of the tub while I was sitting down in the tub. He spread his legs wide and pulled me in between them, bending down and grabbing my chin in his hands and leaning down and giving me a kiss, a rather heated, long and invasive kiss too. Then one hand grasped into my hair and the back of my neck guided me down in between his legs where his cock was fully hard and the hand that had been on my chin grasped the base of his shaft and stroked himself a couple of times then circled the head of it across my lips and then past my lips and into my mouth.  
“Have you ever done this, little one? “he purred at me, pulling it back from my mouth just enough so I could answer.  
“No, sire.”  
“Uh-uh, pet what did I say to call me, lots of choices but that wasn’t one of them, do I need to punish you?”  
“No, L-Loki, please.” He sniffed, as if disappointed that I got it right.  
“Just try not to bite too hard and otherwise you pretty much can’t go wrong licking or sucking your mouth on a cock. Just like with everything practice makes perfect. “He said with a perfect arch of one perfectly shaped ebony eyebrow. Water droplets from his raven waves of hair trickled down his chest in rivulets. He nodded for me to open wide again and thrust his enormous cock in past my lips again. It was not just long but wide too. There was liquid already leaking from the slit at the top of it. I circled the head with my tongue as he began to slowly thrust it in and out of my mouth, he’d let go of my neck and now had a grip on my hair on either side, not too tightly but still it was a bit uncomfortable. He encouraged me periodically with a comment such as “Good girl.” He had wrapped my hand around the base of his prick and shown me how to try and massage it along with his thrusts when he took his hand off it to grab my hair. Fresh from the bath he tasted delicious and when I swiped my tongue along the slit in the top of his cock he moaned which was satisfying to be able to do to him. I tried to suck as much of his monstrous member into my mouth as I could without gagging or breaking my jaw which was only about two-thirds of it or less but when I succeeded in taking that much in and having it hit the back of my throat and starting to gag he let out the loudest moan yet and a sort of stuttering gasp. Hit with inspiration she reached her hand up and began stroking his scrotum and was surprised to find the skin and hair both silky soft even though as she stroked it and sucked and licked on his cock his scrotum drew up into a firm and smaller hard sac. His thrusts were getting faster and his breathing harder.  
“I am going to come now and I expect you to swallow it all for me like a good girl.” With that he started more violently bucking into my mouth and truly yanking on my hair in a painful way and suddenly my mouth and throat were flooded with thick, tepid slightly stinging goopy semen that I tried to swallow but it just seemed to stick in my throat as it was so thick. I coughed and spluttered a bit and cleared my throat but not a drop escaped my throat at least. Whether they’d ever crawl all the way down my throat like any normal fluid or stay suspended at the back of my throat sort of gagging me forever remained to be seen. Loki pulled me up onto his lap then with a great wave of water over the side of the tub.  
“My good girl, you swallowed it all, didn’t you? Very good for a first blow job too, I’d say you have a gift. Give Daddy a kiss” and he leaned his open mouth into mine, uncaring of the taste of his own semen and began to devour my mouth with his tongue and lips, biting on my bottom lip gently, moaning against my mouth at one point. He finally broke off when I thought I’d suffocate if I did not catch a breath. He pulled me up to my feet and handed me a towel, grabbed one himself. He hastily began drying off, wrapped it around his hips and strode out of the bathroom while I had still barely begun to dry myself off in the bathroom, thankful for a moment to myself. I slurped some water from the faucet, trying to get the stubborn blob of spunk to go down my throat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating-Explicit  
> See Additional Tags for more specific warnings, forewarning: here be Bondage, Dom/sub undertones, and Just general filth-He does what He wants.

Chapter 6.  
I surveyed myself in the bathroom mirror. I had maybe shadows under my eyes and several hickeys and a few bloody bite marks on my neck, shoulders and breasts There were also finger-shaped bruises around my hips. It wasn’t so much obvious that I was no longer a virgin but someone might rather suspect that an animal had mauled me.  
“Rowan,” Loki called out from the other room “there are combs and brushes in there if you want to try and fix your hair.” I looked and saw a golden comb and brush set and set about combing the knots out of my hair. I came into the bedroom once I was done, feeling very shy and uncomfortable now in only a towel. The king stood gazing out the window still stark naked, and he turned around when I entered the room and stalked over towards me and pulled my towel off.  
“When I’m done with you today I’ll make sure you have something to wear, until then I don’t want you wearing anything, do you understand?” he asked softly. I nodded nervously. His eyes narrowed at me and he flashed very white teeth at me suddenly in a scary sort of smile-who glares and smiles at the same time? And who finds a glare so arousing?  
“Is that how you answer a question from your king? “his voice was still soft, but his intent and true feelings were impossible to read. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
LOKI’S 3rd person POV:  
“No, No, My King, sorry “she stuttered out then, her cheeks turning pink, she blushed so easily. She frightened so easily, it was just too tempting to toy with her a bit. And he was far from sated- the more he had sampled a bit of her the more he wanted; he did have a long period of deprivation to make up for after all- a lot of frustration to take out on someone too. He’d enjoyed the sex immensely, was pleased that although a virgin she was very responsive and based on the blow-job in the bath willing to learn and very wanting to please. He’d also slept better last night than he could remember in a long, long time, no tossing and turning and no waking up from nightmares with his pulse racing, scarcely able to breathe memories of The Other’s voice dripping in the back of his mind like venom.  
“Too late. You need reminding to answer my questions with words and with Loki, My King, Master, Or Daddy. “He grabbed her and in one smooth motion pulled her over to the bed and laid her across his lap on her stomach. She didn’t make a sound of protest.  
“Five spankings for you because you were a bad girl.” He cupped her soft warm buttocks, almost as pale as his own skin and then abruptly smacked his hand hard against one of her butt cheeks, causing her to let out a yelp. He followed that with four more of equal intensity, alternating cheeks until both of them were reddened slightly. He asked if she was okay and she said she was fine. He pulled her off his lap then, where things, ahem, were stirring and laid her down on the bed on her stomach still and covered her with his body, holding himself up on his elbows so he did not crush her. He pushed her glorious reddish brown waves of hair out of the way and began to suck and kiss on the back of her neck and then bit the delicious spot where her neck joins her shoulders as she made a keening sound. He slowly rubbed his erect member in the cleft of her buttocks as he bit down on her neck. He grabbed her jaw and put his open mouth on her and forced her mouth open with his tongue and moaned into her mouth lustfully as she kissed back enthusiastically. He broke off for air finally.  
Then he trailed some kisses down her jaw and neck again and he decided he was going to push her a bit, his little ingenue here.  
“I am going to bind you like last night and blindfold you too, trust me you will like it. I don’t want you to come till I say you can though, if you think you can’t hold back and I haven’t told you that you may come you must ask me for permission. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, My King, I understand.” She said, with a small smile of excitement; why does she look at him like he is some amazing and wonderful thing? He is a horrible being, corrupting an innocent maiden, wanting to teach her so many vile and dirty things and make her serve his perverse and twisted needs. She knows he is a fraud and a liar, a criminal and a murderer and yet she looks at him with guileless eyes as if he hung the moon. His attentions will most likely only bring Rowan grief. He sent spells to cuff her wrist and ankles to the bed, still on her stomach, with a pillow shoved under her hips and her arms and legs both spread as wide as they would go, and he used another spell covered her eyes with one of his soft green scarves. He licked his tongue down her spine from her neck to the top of her ass and she shivered and giggled. He squeezed her ass and then and he laid down between her legs and began to run his finger up and down her soft folds with their soft red curls and then he began running his tongue lightly, teasingly up each thigh, then to suck and bite the flesh at the junction of her buttock and thigh. Rowan was squirming and obviously wanted his mouth elsewhere.  
“Something wrong, kitten? Tell me what you need. Don’t be shy. If you just keep squirming Daddy is going to spank you again.” He mouthed on her inner thigh, her ass cheek, anywhere but there.  
“I liked it when you put your mouth, um down there.” She finally said, he looked up to find her face under the blindfold as red as Thor’s cape.  
“Down where, shy girl. I thought you had studied anatomy. You want me to lick your cunt all you must do is ask. “But he could see by how much redder her face became once he said that; if he waited for her to ask he’d never get a taste, so instead he just bent his head down and began to trace his tongue very lightly over her slit and then to gently tease her labia with his tongue and to lick her entire seam from the crack of her ass down to her clitoris making her gasp and buck her hips up off the pillow. He spent some time flicking the hardening bud of her clitoris with his tongue and sucking it into his mouth then he plunged his tongue in between her slippery folds into her entrance enjoying the mewls and moans she made. He thrust his finger in, enjoying the wet, tight squeeze around his finger. He trailed his tongue up from his finger to her other tiny pink puckered hole and he dipped his tongue to it and licked a long slurping lick to it before ignoring her squealing protests, (she even forgot and begged out “Sire, stop, what are you doing?” and if he hadn’t been so preoccupied he would have flogged her with a riding crop for calling him sire. Maybe another day) and proceeding to give her beautiful, tight asshole a thorough rimming while twisting two fingers in and out of her increasingly wet vagina.  
She was close he could tell but still not ready to beg for an orgasm or let herself be overcome and risk his displeasure. He pulled his fingers out of her and put his tongue to her clitoris, her slit, in and out of her entrance while he brought his index finger, still covered with the slippery moisture from her vagina and slowly pushed it into her anus, and once his long finger was all the way in he began to twist it in and out while licking and sucking on her clitoris and she moaned she panted and finally she begged,  
“Please, please can I come please.”  
“Yes.”  
And she did succumb then to a very violent orgasm and even squirted all over his face to his delight. He wiped his face on the sheets and waved away the spells binding her and blinding her. He pulled her onto her back and into his arms massaging her arms and legs for a moment and made sure she was fine. He kissed her then and pulled her up onto her hands and knees, she was so delightfully small, way over a foot smaller than him and small boned, like a little doll, easy to pick up and move however he wanted. He leaned over her and lined his cock up with her entrance. He rubbed the head up and down her slit first to coat it with some of the juices she was drenched with before he held her hip with one hand and guided the tip of his cock into her very tight cunt with the other hand. He tried to go slow so he did not hurt her, but it felt so good very soon he had ignored her cries and whimpers and was balls deep and felt like whimpering himself.  
He couldn’t help but thrust faster soon, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other hand tangled in her long hair, his lips grazing across her shoulders. She started to push backwards against him to meet each thrust. He gave her permission to come and he reached between her legs and stimulated her clitoris while just slamming into her almost violently now and trying to hold back his own climax until she had another one. Thank goodness she very quickly began to moan and sob and buck under him, and as soon as he had felt the walls of her cunt start spasming around him he had immediately began ejaculating inside her, each thrust impossibly deep and grinding his groin into her ripe backside using her tight heat to milk out the last drop from him as his initial roaring yell quieted down to grunting exclamations and her cries quieted down too and he stopped moving but stayed inside her for a moment, kissing and sucking on her shoulder. He pulled her down to the bed without even pulling out of her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled the bed-covers up over them and just held her, her back to his chest, his chin on her head. They lay there for a while half dozing but the day was calling and he needed to send her on her way. He would make a maid bring her a gown from her quarters to wear out of here. Then he would wash up (again) and go play Odin. Perhaps tomorrow night he could send for her or seek her out at dinner. Nothing wrong with The King seeking company- some might frown about how young she was compared to the Allfather but most would just be happy the reclusive grieving widower was taking an interest in someone, right? He would just have to be careful to not be caught playing with his toy with his illusion down…that would never do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated Teen and up. Pretty safe and boring.

A servant brought me a dress from my quarters and once I was dressed I gathered up my ripped and cut garments from the evening before and tucked them under my arm. The King was putting on his formal attire and said only that he had “duties to attend to now.” He did kiss me goodbye as I prepared to leave his suite, a rather chaste kiss on the lips but he tangled his hands in my hair as he did it.

“Keep my secret, little kitten, or I will make you sorry you were ever born. Have a good day” he said then, while running his thumb along my bottom lip. He changed his appearance back to that of the aging All-father with a flash of green and gold light that rippled from head to toe as the illusion took effect. 

“I will, my King.” I answered and then turned and headed out the door. It was near mid- day and the halls were filled with people and I kept my eyes down as I wound my way back to my quarters. I was sore between my legs with every step and I felt sore in my thigh muscles and other parts of me from the previous night and this morning’s activities, my legs felt weak and shaky and I felt like everyone who saw me go past knew where I’d come from and what had gone on there. But really only the guards stationed outside the King’s chambers last night and this am and the servant who brought breakfast and who fetched my dress for me would be the only ones who could know, right? But gossip spread amazingly quick in the palace, no longer than I’d been there I’d already learned that. Oh, and Eir knew because besides my absence this morning she was sent a message about my not being “available” till later in the day today. So, I would have to answer her questions maybe or just endure the knowledge that she would have gotten the message from a servant this morning and maybe drawn some conclusions? Then I recalled there was at least one hickey on my neck where everyone could see it, I knew for sure there were bites and hickeys all around my collarbones, shoulders and breasts and that my dress covered some of those but most likely not all of them. She if not everyone would see some evidence of what happened. 

All I could do was go to the healing rooms and face Eir. She was busy, bent over an einherjar, one of the royal guards, carefully stitching up a slice on his shoulder. I greeted her and asked if she needed any help with him and she looked at me with a moment of scrutiny and said she did not, why didn’t I just sit down and that she was almost done with him and then she wanted to talk to me about what we needed to do today. I put my ruined garments in my room to see about sewing up later and came back into the main room and sat down not far from the treatment area where she was finishing up. Ouch it hurt to sit down, I definitely felt like something over-sized had been forced into me twice in the past 12 hours and (then slammed in and out repeatedly); I felt bruised and broken. I slouched back in the chair and tried to put most of my weight on one hip to get the pressure of the chair off my perineum. 

Once Eir finished treating the guardsman and seeing him out with instructions to keep the stitches clean and come see her in a fortnight to get them out she pulled her stool over to my chair. She was a tall woman, she kept her dark blonde hair up in a braid pinned to the back of her head. She was mostly patient, kind and caring but her height, her position, her knowledge, her skills, and the two thousand or so years older than me I knew her to be, (although like most Asgardian’s she showed very few signs of aging yet) all made her a bit imposing to me. 

“One of the king’s servants came to me this morning with the message that you would not be available” Eir began, with a significant raising of her eyebrows on the word ‘available’, “until later today and asked me to go to your quarters and find clothing as well as underclothing for you. I must ask you, Rowan, did you spend the night with the King last night? “ I could see her looking over the evidence of the king’s attentions on my neck and shoulders.

You were with King Odin not Loki- I was repeating those words like a mantra in my head because Eir was a very smart woman and I felt that by saying the slightest wrong thing I could get myself in trouble. She misunderstood my pause though.

“I ask only out of concern for you my dear. You are very young and away from home, that makes me your guardian basically, though I know you are of age, in fact you will be eighteen in just a few weeks, you are my apprentice and I am not asking your business or the king’s out of nosiness.” She smiled then, trying to put me at ease.

“Yes, my lady, I was with the King, he…um…I met him after the meal, I made a wrong turn and ended up in the wrong hall. He, uh dragged me into his room and I did not feel I could tell the king no, I mean well I did tell him no but, he is the King, I had to let him do what he wanted.” 

“You were a virgin I assume? You told the king this?” she asked. Leave it to a healer to get straight to the heart of the matter. I just nodded my head in answer. Eir was quiet for a moment.

“King Odin was a very wandering husband in the earlier years of his marriage to Queen Frigga, in recent years however he stayed faithful to her alone or if he strayed he did so discreetly and was not the constant womanizer right under her and everyone else’s nose that he had been. Since her death he had seemed only to mourn her and as far as gossip or my own observations have gone he had stayed faithful to her memory, I guess would be a polite way to say it. So, I am surprised not so much that he has finally felt need of a woman and chose you last night but it seems out of character for him to choose an unwilling partner and not listen to her protests when there are many women who would be more than willing to bed him. Especially since the death of his wife, women of all classes of society practically throw themselves at him and yet he has been a different man since his wife and son died and has seemed unmoved by their charms. But men are a mystery. I am sorry this has happened, I could protect you from almost anything else but the Allfather’s attentions. Are you in much pain this morning?”

“Yes, my lady I am rather sore.” She just nodded at me.

“My prescription to help ease this is a very warm bath and I will infuse the water with comfrey and willow bark and slippery elm and steep you in the warm water for at least an hour and that will help with the pain and inflammation down there. We will save the mesh infusion bag from your bath to use as a warm compress to the area if it becomes too sore again later. Then I don’t want you out in the garden today, you can have a nap and work on compounding some preparations standing or sitting on a pillow if you insist on doing some work today. Also, I want you to drink some extract of willow bark right now, it will help with the pain and inflammation.” She went into the preparation room and pulled a small brown glass bottle out of a cabinet and put several drops into a cup of water and made me drink it. It tasted bitter and awful, even though only a few drops had gone into the water.  
“Just sit while I get the infusion and your tub ready. Also, I want you to begin drinking fennel tea nightly in case the King ever were to bed you again, it will help to keep you from becoming with child.” 

So, I waited while she worked in the preparation room and then when the water was ready I went down the hall and stripped off my clothes and sunk into the warm, discolored greenish brown water and I leaned back, grateful to have the pressure off my perineum. I hadn’t even thought about becoming with child until Eir mentioned the fennel tea. I closed my eyes, and the minute I did I instantly saw Prince Loki and a scramble of images and memories of the previous night and this morning. I guess nothing I said to the Lady Eir’s questions will get me in trouble but it was worrisome that she did find last night out of character for King Odin; apparently, he did not make such behavior a habit which was unfortunate because that is the only thing that will make people pay it any attention. Especially the fact that he ignored my pleas for mercy seemed to be the part that was most out of character. Although he was a powerful ruler who required no one’s consent Eir seemed to be surprised he had not respected my wish to remain a maiden. Although it was not something I wanted, it was done and now I worried only that I would say the wrong thing and give his secret away. I did not regret having been with him. I never knew anything could feel so good; and the dark prince was beautiful to look at even if he frightened me.

I wondered if he was lying when he said King Odin slept safely and it could be possible that he had killed him and then steal his throne…surely, he was not evil enough to kill his father though? But I had heard rumors about him my whole life, they did not call him the Dark Prince because of his hair color so much as his personality and actions. IF you believed much of what you heard he was an evil wizard who tried to destroy Jotunheim and who invaded Midgard with an alien army and tried to take it over. But at his funeral I had heard King Odin spoke of his bravery and sacrifice, his dying to save Prince Thor…but was that even Odin or was it Prince Loki giving his own eulogy? My brain circled round and round until I fell asleep in the water, waking up an hour and a half later in now tepid water when Eir came in to check on me and woke me up. I could see Eir surveying the damage up and down my body. 

“If you haven’t, make sure and wash those bites with soap, bites can often become infected. Then you should get out and just go rest.” Eir suggested gently. My cheeks turned red with embarrassment. I remembered Loki’s lips covered with my blood in the dim light of the night before. Once she left I scrubbed my entire body with sweet smelling herbal soap and then got out and dried off. The bath had helped with the soreness a lot. I pulled back on my dress and slipped barefoot down to my room where I put on clean underwear and dropped onto my made bed and was back asleep within minutes.

The closer it got too dinner time the more nervous I got about having to be where the King would be again. I took extra care with my appearance, put on my second-best dress since my best gown needed repairs, wore my hair down to try and cover my neck and shoulders, Eir also helped me put some makeup on the most visible hickey on my neck and I wrapped a shawl around my shoulders even though it was not quite chilly enough to justify it. My lady and I sat a table away from the King and many times during the meal I stole glances at him, even though all I ever saw was the Allfather and not the man from the night before. Only once did he return my glance with a moment where his eye met mine before he looked away. The meal was uneventful and afterwards Eir walked with me to my quarters where I drank the fennel contraceptive tea she showed me how to prepare and then got into bed and was soon in a dreamless sleep. Maybe the prince got what he wanted from me and would trouble me no further. I knew one thing- despite my fear, I wanted to be with him again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit, warning_this chapter is long and smutty.

Three days and nights passed and I only saw Loki at two formal meals in the dining hall as one night Eir and I had to go treat a sick courtier and worked through the meal, returning late to our quarters after grabbing some leftovers from the palace kitchens to eat. In the dining hall, I saw only the seamless illusion of King Odin across the giant room or even up close when My Lady and I bowed and greeted him -he returned my bow with a nod and barely a glance, as if his bite marks were not still healing on my shoulders. I did feel that some of the servants and guards had talked about me, I noticed some servers and servants staring at me oddly but maybe it was just my imagination. Any residual soreness I had from being with him had gone away after a couple of days thank goodness and no one had tried to kill me for fear I wouldn’t keep his secret, maybe I could just relax and try to forget about him but that was proving the hard part. The time spent with him didn’t seem quite real whenever I had time to think about it, which was anytime my work did not keep me very busy my mind would go back over each touch, each moment spent with him. The worst was when I lay down to try and sleep at night I couldn’t help but remember him and some of the things he and I had done and I knew I needed to stop thinking about him and forget, maybe even to convince myself it never happened would be for the best.

Which was hard to do especially when the third night I had a dream with him in it, I dreamed of being in his bed again, and although the details were blurry I woke up with my heart pounding, disoriented to be in my own bed alone when in my sleep I had been covered by his cool, pale skin and felt his breath on my face and his lips on my lips and my neck and felt him moving deep inside me. I felt throbbing between my legs when I woke up, the dream had felt and seemed so real, my heart raced and my pulse seemed to throb between my legs so badly I felt as though I had just climaxed in my sleep if that was possible. It took me a long time to fall back asleep.

Then on the afternoon of the fourth day I was working in the medicinal herb garden area of the palace gardens that are often called Frigga’s Garden or the Queen’s Garden as she originally planned and even planted some of it, when I noticed out of my peripheral vision the king walking on the main garden path much like the first time I had met him, he was followed again by two einherjar guards a few steps behind him and as had become my habit I kept half an eye on him as he walked leisurely on the path. 

I began to get nervous as I noticed him pause where the path split off to lead to the Medicinal Herb Garden where I worked and he turn to the guards and appeared to be talking to them and then he was heading at a faster pace alone toward where I was kneeling at work. His guards shuffled nervously where the paths met and I scrambled to decide was it better to stay on my knees or to stand up? Eir had given me a crash course in palace etiquette when I first arrived but all of it flew out of my head, my heart was racing and I decided I would stand up and bow and not groveling in the dirt, So I hastily stood up just as he arrived in front of me. He couldn’t know I’d dreamed of him but remembering the dream now only increased my nerves as he approached.

“Your majesty.” I said simply as I stood and bowed to him, brushing dirt off my skirt. Dirty, wearing my simplest dress to grub about in the garden I can’t imagine he was impressed by what he saw. But then again, he looked like an old man with one eye and was wearing somewhat informal clothing and not his ceremonial armor that at least made him look regal and powerful. I both longed and feared to see the young man under the illusion again. 

“How do you fare today?” he asked, squinting his single blue eye in the sunlight. 

“I am well, my king.” I answered honestly, fidgeting nervously.

“Tonight, I expect you to come to my quarters by the ninth hour after midday.” He said with a grin full of teeth which reminded of his actual somewhat cruel smile I had seen a few times while I had been with him.

“Yes, my king, of course.” I managed to say with a curtsy as he turned on his heel and walked back to his guards and continued through the gardens with them in tow. He did sometimes walk faster than you would expect such an older man to walk, although Odin was much more than a man and I didn’t know how fast the real Allfather could walk, he had after all eaten Idunn’s apples when he was younger which bestowed on him an extra-long life and extra health if the legends were true. I was filled with anxiety and excitement both about tonight. I wished I had more than the one nice gown to wear also, I had at least managed to sew up and repair all the damage to the dress he had mistreated. Perhaps I could talk to Eir about getting another dress. She would most likely find out about tonight afterward at least. I finished my work in the garden and ducked into the palace and headed to the healing quarters to find Eir.

I found her checking over and talking with one of the kitchen workers who was visibly with child and handing the lady a bottle of tincture for anemia and nausea with instructions on its use. I unpacked my basket of picked herbs in the preparation room and waited until Eir was alone to approach her and tell her about the king’s command that I go to his quarters tonight. She asked if I had been drinking the tea to prevent conception and I assured her I had and then I voiced my wish that I had more than the one dress truly fit for court dinners and assignations with a king. I could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment-sure she would judge me for trying to impress the aging Allfather. She did look at me a bit oddly but said she and I were not so different in size, she would see if she could give me a dress and if it didn’t fit perhaps we could have it altered as she knew a talented seamstress who could help. She went to her quarters and came back with two different dresses, a turquoise and a dark green one that fit me except for being too long in the skirt as she was taller than me by several inches. She sent me to see a woman who worked as one of the house servants in the palace who altered clothes for extra income and she pinned up the skirts to the right length and promised to have them ready in a couple of days.

So, before I knew it the evening meal was upon us and I wore the same dress I often wore to the dining hall, the one I had just sewn back together recently myself. I was too nervous to hardly do anything but pick at my food and I didn’t notice the king look at me even once during the meal. Afterward I just had time to go back to my quarters and wait the interminable hour until I had to walk my way through the corridors to the king’s chambers. I arrived outside the doors where the two einherjar stood guard and was afraid they might interrogate me or bar my way but they only dipped their heads at me as if they’d been told to expect me and the one on the right knocked on the doors and announced my arrival to which King Odin’s voice called out to let me in. I kept my eyes on the floor during the interaction outside the door, embarrassed and wondering if they are just thinking here is the king’s whore? I didn’t think I’d really mind people thinking about me being Prince Loki’s whore somehow even if I should, but the old King’s whore bothered me more even though people respected and revered Odin and mostly feared and mistrusted Loki during his life but only a blind person could have failed to appreciate how handsome he was. The praise during his funeral and the story of how he supposedly died saving Prince Thor did not seem to really change people’s opinions of Loki.

I swallowed my nerves and went through the door. Loki sat on one of the couches in the sitting room, looking like Odin, drinking from a goblet and holding a book on his lap which he tossed onto the table when I walked in. Once the door was shut behind me the by now familiar sight of his magic rippled over him and there at last was the ebony haired man with the green eyes that I had only seen in my dreams for the past several days. He was wearing just a simple dark green tunic and black pants and his feet were bare and white and long and bony and I lowered my eyes to his feet as he glared at me in greeting while I bowed to him.

“You are late. It was nine a few minutes ago. You keep your king waiting?” He said, glowering.

I didn’t think I was late, I wasn’t sure how long it would take me to walk from my quarters to his, I had tried to leave at just the right time so I would not be early and appear eager or find him not in his quarters and yet not be late and anger him. Guess I would aim for early if I ever was called to him again? He drained the rest of his goblet in one series of gulps and slammed it on the table. I stood with eyes downcast and stuttered out an apology.

“My king, “I said, deciding to try and pacify him, falling onto my knees and crawling on my knees over to where he sat, “I am still getting familiar with the palace and I tried to leave in time to be here, I am so sorry if I was late, please forgive me.” 

“You want me to forgive you instead of punishing you? I can do much worse punishment than the few spankings like you’ve had. You’re on your knees, a perfect way to earn my forgiveness.” And then he unlaced and pulled his breeches down just enough to expose his semi-hard member to me as he spread his thighs wide and grabbed me roughly under one arm and around my shoulder and pulled me up against the couch and in between his legs. He moved his hand up to the back of my neck then and pushed my face down towards his cock which his other hand wrapped around the base of it, stroking it a few times as I watched amazed at his male appendage which seemed to have such a life and mind of its own and which could increase so rapidly in size and firmness. He aimed the head of it up to my lips.

“If you suck my cock to my satisfaction I will forgive your tardiness” he purred at me, pushing my head forward while thrusting his member past my lips whether I wished it or not. I opened my mouth wide enough to accommodate the now swollen and rigid head of his prick and swirled my tongue around the head as I sucked over half his length in until it was hitting the back of my throat and almost making me gag. He took his hand off himself and wrapped my much smaller hand around the base of his cock and kept his larger hand around mine showing me as he had the other day in the bath how to stroke his length the way he liked it, obviously the way he must stroke his own member when he masturbates, something I suddenly thought I would like to watch. His body was beautiful to me and this part of him with its mind-of-its-own and changing qualities fascinated me and already I knew that the look on his face and the sounds he made when he had sex were arousing so it did turn me on to think of him alone, squeezing his own prick like this until he found release.

Once I got a rhythm going of stroking his base with my hand while sucking the rest of it as deep as I could while trying to swirl my tongue around him occasionally he took his hand off mine and poured himself more wine from the carafe sitting next to his goblet on the table and then took a few healthy swallows from the goblet before setting it back down on the table. Then he grabbed of the back of my head, his long fingers in my hair and used it to push my mouth further down onto him while he thrust his hips up and further toward the back of my throat. His head was leaned back on the couch, his eyes alternately fluttering closed and other times watching me with rapt attention. He kept his other hand wrapped around his goblet, occasionally taking a drink. He was mostly quiet, his breathing more rapid and audible than usual except occasionally he’d let out a gasp or moan when I managed to suck him further toward the back of my throat without choking and the first time when I licked my tongue against the slit at the top where clear liquid had begun to trickle out he exclaimed “Yes!” in encouragement and the next time I did it he swore, “Fuck!” and truly started thrusting his hips up as I struggled to continue, my jaw starting to ache but I did want to please him and found that although he wasn’t touching any part of me besides my head, just the sight of him coming undone because of what I was doing was making me clench my thighs tightly together as I knelt on the floor, feeling myself getting wet between my legs.

As he began thrusting more rapidly up into my mouth and making more noises of pleasure I sped up my efforts as I sensed his climax approaching and sure enough he let out a loud moan finally and said “Ah, I’m going to cum and I want you to swallow it all!” and suddenly my mouth was being shot full of pulse after pulse of his warm and sort of salty and bitter semen and I swallowed it all with only one small gagging noise and gradually his hips stilled and he pulled his softening member out of my mouth at last.

“Mm, you did good my darling,” he praised me, as I turned my face to the side and rested my head on his still clothed knees, as he began running his fingers through my hair. He gulped down some more wine, then offered me the goblet and let me finish off the last few swallows in there. Then he pulled me up onto the couch beside him.

“Now give your king a kiss.” He commanded softly. I leaned over and put my arms up around his shoulders and leaned up, my lips finally landing on his when he bent his head down to mine and I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine. This was one of the things I’d kept dreaming and remembering over the past several days was the feel of his lips on mine, his mouth opening them and his tongue exploring my mouth and tongue in a languid way that made me feel hot and funny all over, just remembering the feel of being in his arms and being kissed by him had made me feel almost a clenching pain in my stomach-I didn’t know if that was love or lust. He broke off the kiss at last so we could both catch a breath. 

“We are going to bed now, pet.” He said then, pulling his pants up and lacing them back quickly, then his strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me up onto his lap, facing him and whispered breathily in my ear, “Wrap your legs around my waist and your arms around my neck.” And as soon as I had obeyed he stood up, lifting me up with him in his strong arms, his hands gripped around my ass, as if I weighed nothing and carried me into the other room and laid me down on his bed. He stood over the bed, quickly whipping his clothes off and crawling in beside me as he barked out for me to take my clothes off. He was naked and leaning beside me on the bed watching me sit on the side of the bed, working on untying the back of my dress. I kicked off my shoes and he pushed up the skirt of my dress as he knelt on the bed beside me and slid his hands up my thighs to my underwear, where he pushed one long index finger inside the leg of my underwear and up into my folds. He smirked down at me when he felt that my labia were puffy and slick, my cheeks grew warm and red with embarrassment.

“You are a very naughty little girl after all, aren’t you? Just sucking on my cock has made your pussy nice and wet. You are a dirty little girl.” He pushed his index finger up into my moist folds and then pulled it out, and then put the finger into his mouth and sucked it clean. His emerald gaze coolly appraising me. He plunged two fingers up into me then and pulled them out and held them up to my lips.

“Taste how wet and sweet your cunt is, my nasty little slut.” And I obeyed, sucking his fingers into my mouth and licked and sucked them clean while he watched me eagerly. He helped yank my dress off then and pushed me down on the bed, his lips moving over my mouth and down to suck and nip at my neck. Then he closed his mouth around my right nipple which was already hard from the cold air and my arousal. I ran my hands cautiously up his strong bicep muscles and along his shoulders. Finally, my hands are unbound and I can touch him if I want to.

“Your breasts are perfect.” He said and pushed both of my breasts together in his large hands, pressing them together and running his tongue from one nipple to the other. He sucked each rosy nipple for a moment until they stood up into even harder peaks and then he bit into each nipple with his teeth and then mouthed and nipped all over both breasts. Then he let go of my breasts and ran his tongue down my abdomen and moved down until he was in between my legs stroking my wet slit with cool long fingers. He stroked my clitoris in slow circles with the pads of his first two fingers before his head swooped down and he licked one long stroke of his tongue from my clitoris all the way down my slit. 

“I want you to shave this. Tomorrow. If I were not so impatient to have you I would make you go do it now. I want you to keep this smooth shaven for me. Your pussy is delicious and beautiful as it is but I don’t want anything between your cunt and my tongue. Once it is smooth and bare you will have to pry my tongue out of your hole just to get dressed and go anywhere other than my bed.” He continued to languidly stroke my folds while he told me this. His cock was hard again I noticed because I could feel him pushing it against my calf. He plunged his index and middle finger into my slippery heat suddenly and leaned his face down and began running his tongue over my clitoris making me gasp loudly. He let out a low moan, the vibrations of it tickling against my sensitive parts as he worked his fingers in and out of me while lapping at me with his tongue.

Then he stopped and crawled up my body, captured my lips in a heated kiss while thrusting his erect member up against my side, grinding that hardness into my hip. Then without breaking off the kiss he shoved his arms tight under and around her back and rolled us both so that his larger, taller body was on the bottom and I was held tightly on top of him. I placed my hands on his chest and even managed to slide my hands down to his nipples and to stroke them with my fingers, glad to be unbound for now at least and able to explore his body a bit. I was pleased to feel his nipples get harder when touched and he made an encouraging moan that let me know his nipples must be as sensitive as mine were. He was surprisingly more muscled than he seemed when I looked at him with his clothes on, and the visible muscling around his ribs and abdomen and of his arms and legs was enough to fill me with desire for him. 

He broke off his mouth from my lips and put his lips down on my neck where he sucked and then bit his teeth into me …his mouth on my neck made me crazy. His hands went down around my waist and he pushed me up into a sitting position on his stomach.

“I want you to sit on my cock and ride it.” He said as he pulled me down to straddle his hips and assisted me to lift myself up on my knees enough for him to guide his hard length up into me. I was trying to lower down onto it slowly, since it hurt a bit still and if I could just gradually stretch myself onto it I thought maybe there wouldn’t be as uncomfortable but once the head was inside he just started pushing the rest of his length up into me and before I knew what happened he had taken his hand off the base of his member and grabbed up my wrists with that hand while he wrapped the other hand around my left hip and just pushed the entire remaining inches of his shaft up into me in one hard thrust that burned and ached as he drove it up into my tight flesh while pushing my body down onto his. I cried out with pain and surprise and I tried to just sit there on top of him getting used to the feel of him inside of me but he began to pull his hips back, dragging his length out of me a bit and then bucking his hips up to push it back inside even deeper. He let go of my wrists and dug the fingers of his hand into my right thigh and guided my body in how he wanted me to pull up and sit back down on him. He probably mistook my cry of pain for one of pleasure or else he did not care that there was pain involved with his overly-endowed member being forced so quickly into me like that. Hopefully, like before, the pain would stop after a few minutes once I was stretched open to accommodate his size.

“Yes.” He growled up at me, his hands helping to guide my motions, “I want you to slide your wet pussy up and down on me just like this…” The pain had stopped and been replaced by just feeling delightfully stretched and filled and a pleasurable feeling that grew with every upward thrust of his pubic bone slamming against my clitoris. My hands were braced on his chest and now he took hold of one of my hands and placed it between my legs.

“Touch yourself. I want to watch you touch yourself while I fuck you.” He ordered me. I shook my head no. I couldn’t do that in front of someone.

“No, I couldn’t.” I said, my face blushing red. I felt exposed and twice as naked as it was because I was on top of him and actively meeting each upward thrust from him. Once the word no was out of my mouth I knew it was a mistake, I could see the change come over his face even in the dim light of his bedchamber. His hand dug into my hip painfully and his hips went suddenly still. Menace was the only word I could put to the look on his face. Still sexy and beautiful but frightening to have that look directed at me and while he was still deep inside of me. Suddenly another Prince Loki was behind me, naked and hard against my back just like the real Loki, but one of his arms was pinned against my neck choking me while his other put an iron grip on the hand I had jerked away from my sex and bent it back behind my back at a painful angle. I cried out in fear and surprise. I shouldn’t be surprised that he can do magic like this, this is a man who wears the face and body of another man almost all day, every day. This second Loki’s lips were against my ear and his voice oozed a silky but scary warning into my ear-

“Don’t you ever tell me no. Whatever I tell you to do, my little pet, you do it. Do you understand that?” I nodded my head in agreement, my eyes trying to fill with tears.

“You will answer me when I ask you a question.” He commanded into my ear.

“Yes, master, yes my king.” I managed to croak out around the arm choking off my airway and the second Loki gradually pulled his arm off my throat. This was some powerful magic, this second Loki felt as flesh and blood real as the actual Prince (who had resumed bucking his hips up into me with a smirk), his hand that was no longer choking me began delivering hard stinging slaps to my buttocks as he whispered in my ear, “You get spanked for telling us no, “ and he began to also work his erect prick up and down in the cleft of my ass. The second Loki’s other hand moved my arm from behind my back and placed my fingers against my sex and guided my fingers down into touching myself. I tried to forget my embarrassment and rub myself like he wanted while I became overwhelmed from all the sensations overloading me. The painful slaps to my ass only increased my arousal as did the feeling of the second Loki’s hard length sliding up and down my backside lubricated by the fluid leaking out of the tip of his cock and occasionally his cock would almost snag on my entrance as it rubbed over it, giving me a moment of fear each time that the slippery head of his prick would just slide into my rear entrance. The second man behind me had his mouth was clamped on my neck sucking and biting on it with his breath heavy in my ear as I lost all control and barely managed to beg permission to cum from him, as if I could have stopped myself from giving in to my overwhelming climax that overcame me.

The last throbs of my climax had just died away when the second Loki behind me disappeared and the actual man beneath me abruptly flipped me down onto the mattress on my back and then pinned me beneath him, my wrists pushed above my head and down into the pillow and then his mouth was gasping into my mouth as he pushed his cock back inside me as far as it would go in one swift stroke and then he pulled his shaft almost all the way out of me only to then slam it back in so roughly his hips slapped into mine with a wet smacking sound and then he kept slamming up into me in a violent pace that took my breath and reason away and before I knew it I was panting and shrieking out as another orgasm wracked my body. I was blinded with pleasure still as he pulled himself out of me and shot great spurts of liquid up and across my stomach and breasts. Once he was finally done spilling his seed on me he dropped down beside me on his side, catching his breath and mindlessly massaging his semen into my breasts with his fingers as though it were massage oil or lotion. 

We fell asleep then, beside each other, his hand on top of one of my breasts, his face up against my shoulder. I woke sometime later to the sounds of moaning and talking and the bed shaking as the man beside me shook and writhed next to me. I called out his name but got no response. He kept crying out no and please and I wrapped my hands around his shoulders, my fingers finding the ridges of old scars that crisscrossed his shoulder blades and instantly he snarled out an unintelligible string of words and suddenly he was on top of me, his hands wrapped around my throat, squeezing off my air. I tried to pry his fingers off my neck while I kept croaking out his name with what little air I could pull into my throat, trying to wake him up.

“Prince Loki…. Loki, please…. stop, wake up”, I begged him. Gradually his eyes came open and focused on me and he pulled his hands off my neck and dropped his head into the crook of my shoulders.

“I’m sorry.” He said in a whisper, his face hidden in my shoulder.

“My king, were you having a bad dream?” I asked. He didn’t answer me. Instead he moved his head down onto my chest, one hand moving down from my neck to the breast not covered by his head and began to stroke and caress it gently as his breathing slowed down from whatever seemed to so panic him in his sleep. I ran my fingers through his soft dark hair, feeling a rush of tenderness in me for this man who suddenly seemed young and vulnerable and frightened in the night. The scars on his body despite godly healing powers and just the stories of his life that I had heard-twice thought dead and lost, crimes, treachery, war and imprisonment by his own father seemed to point to maybe many experiences enough to give fuel to bad dreams. Just as I began to fall asleep, my hands stilling in his silky tresses I startled awake to realize he was parting my legs with his knee and forcing his way in between my legs, suddenly hard and needy, his head still resting on my chest, his face nuzzling into my breast so I sleepily opened my legs wide for him and whether I was ready or not he forced his way up inside me gradually and set to rocking his hips in and out of me in a slow and sleepy rhythm, my hands continuing to caress his hair and the angle of his jaw. As he neared his climax he clamped his mouth down on my neck and bit down hard as he pumped me full of his seed and then his hips stilled and he slowly pulled himself out of me and rolled onto his side, turning me onto my side also, my back pulled tight against his chest, his much taller body spooned around me, and his hand on my stomach as I drifted back off to sleep again.

Once more just as the sun started to peek above the horizon and faint light crept into the room from between the curtains I gradually came awake to the sensation of him moving against me from behind and realized he was pushing an erection up into me from behind. I was glad to still be wet with his seed between my legs so he slid in quickly and easily, not seeming to care if I was awake or not, his mouth silently clamped down on the back of my shoulder as his hand gripped my hip. I stopped the question on my tongue just before it left my mouth for fear of making him upset, “Again? Really?” I reached down instead and put my hand on his heavily muscled thigh and began to move my hips back against him. His hand wandered from my breasts down to between my legs where his shaft was sliding in and out of me and began to stroke my clitoris with his skilled fingers until I found myself gasping and bucking back and forth, squeezing his cock between my thighs and my vaginal walls both, chasing every last second of intense pleasure out of the orgasm as I felt his member start to jerk and spurt inside of me at the same time, as he thrust his length as far into me as it would go, his lips moaning into the back of my neck and his hand still stroking in between my legs. He was soon still and breathing shallowly as if asleep, his hand cupped between my legs still and his softening member finally sliding out of me with a gush of fluid as I tried to ignore how wet and icky I felt and get back to sleep. I only managed to doze uncomfortably before morning came.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find out Loki is a possessive little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating Explicit.

Then morning arrived and the king had changed his appearance into that of Odin for the servant who brought in breakfast. I noticed they always announced themselves loudly and knocked several times before entering his suite, this must be something he instructed them to do so he had fair warning in time to change his appearance. After they left I asked him did he always manage to wake up and change his appearance before anyone entered and he answered that he was a light sleeper and they had been instructed to knocked and call out before entering and so far, he had always woken up and managed to change his appearance before anyone crossed into the bedchambers and caught him sleeping in his own guise. He said it was not possible to fully give in to sleep and keep the illusion in place. Then he told me he had somewhere to be this morning and he hastily washed and dressed then and told me to use his shower quickly to get clean and I did so and then I redressed in my clothes from the night before. He invited me to eat some of his breakfast before he had to leave and I could see this morning there were two cups for hot tea and enough food for two or three people heaped on the tray so I did sit with him and share a hasty breakfast during which we engaged in a little strained, awkward conversation.

Then after receiving a quick kiss goodbye during which he squeezed my ass and pulled me up against him briefly I left and headed back to my quarters. One of the two guards outside the door seemed to eye me with a scornful or judging look. I was sore in my nether region again from all the activity of the night before and I immediately recreated the soothing herb bath I took last time and soaked in it until I felt somewhat better. I kept thinking about him as I bathed. I had seen in the mirror over the sink that there was bruising on each side of my neck from where his strong hands had briefly squeezed on my throat when he had been wakened from sleep by me. I examined the bites and bruises and hickeys left all over me. I just found myself looking over my body in the water thinking ‘his mouth was on this breast just a few hours ago and his hand was on this hip as he slept and these ankles were wrapped around his back sometime early this morning’. Stupid…. was I already missing him? If so, that would never do, he might not want to see me again for days or ever and other than when I was alone with him in his chambers Loki did not even truly exist as himself. Besides he was only using me for sex, any feelings of affection or attachment on my part would only hurt me. But I felt such a wave of warmth and tenderness whenever I thought about his apparent nightmare last night or the scars that his shoulders and the many other parts of him carried; it wasn’t easy to damage the body of a god so badly it scarred. Waking up to hands around my throat was frightening but I knew that he was attacking some specter from a nightmare or maybe from his past that haunts his sleep still and not me. 

Then once the water turned cool I stepped out and dried off and I changed into fresh casual clothing and joined my lady Eir in a day of distracting work but luckily it turned out not to be an overly taxing day, as I felt more tired than usual. When Eir said, “You spent last night with the king again?” -she knew very well where I was all night. I told her yes and then I asked Eir, “In the night, the king, he seemed to have a nightmare, talking in his sleep and becoming agitated, and when I woke him up, he came alert in a blind fury with his hands around my throat” at this her eyes got wide as saucers- “but once he was all the way awake he was fine and I was not really hurt, but scared certainly.”

“I wondered about the bruising on your neck but I didn’t want to pry, I hoped if you had questions or concerns, you would talk to me about them. I have known King Odin better than many, being a resident of the palace and even having gone on campaigns with him in the past but I cannot say anyone truly knows a king, especially one as powerful and long-lived as Odin…I think that all his recent losses, especially of his wife who was such an important part of his life has changed him greatly. He lost the younger son and now Prince Thor only returns periodically to visit this realm and the Allfather is all alone now, bearing the burden of all nine realms mostly alone and I just no longer think he gets much joy in his life at all. If you are providing comfort and companionship to him you are doing a service to the realm and do not let anyone shame you for it. If he is plagued with bad dreams, I have not heard of it but he has had a several thousand-year life full of battle and loss and is truly not someone I think who can be understood or known very well at all by anyone. Maybe Frigga knew him but she is gone. I have heard though that waking those in the midst of a nightmare is not advisable and one should let them wake naturally as long as they are not so affected by the throes of the dream that they are in danger of being harmed or harming another.” I really wanted to ask her about Loki but did not want to raise her suspicions, but I wanted to know more about his past and the scars on his back.

“Do you truly think the Allfather mourns the loss of Prince Loki? Just before his death he was condemned to life in prison by his father. What did he really do to earn such a sentence, all I heard was an invasion on Midgard that was not sanctioned by the King and that Thor himself helped stop him and bring him back to Asgard and before this invasion he was said to be dead but I guess he was not? Why did they think he was dead?” Surely asking these questions about the king’s son would not open him or me up to suspicion.

Eir sighed. “Of course, he mourned his son. Their relationship was often a strained one, Loki was closer to his mother, and he was often in trouble or being punished for one thing or another. Growing up and in his youth, he was mischievous and always scheming. He earned the reputation as God of Mischief honestly. I will tell you something almost no one outside the palace inner circle knows if you will keep it to yourself, the younger Prince, Loki, was adopted and not birthed by his parents but brought back from another realm by King Odin. The infant had been rescued from a war-torn area and was given to Queen Frigga to raise as her own. They never told him he was not their flesh and blood son and only a few of us in the palace knew as Frigga had been pregnant several times and miscarried at the third month as women often do. Loki found out somehow once he reached adulthood and it seemed to be at this point that madness, death, and a great rift between the king and his younger son occurred. He was thought to have killed himself around this time by jumping off the Bifrost the queen told me but somehow survived this incredible fall into space and news of his survival came when he was returned to Asgard by Prince Thor in chains from Midgard. I cannot tell you many more details about what happened on Midgard than what you yourself may have heard, but he brought an army from far across space to that realm and caused much destruction and loss of life and was said to show no remorse for it. Queen Frigga feared he had descended into madness but if that was true by the time I examined him, right after his return to Asgard, he seemed sane but was a quieter, more bitter man than the boy I had known just a couple of years before that. He refused to answer most of my questions about what happened to him in the interim or where he had been before Midgard. I had not known anyone could survive the void of space but he did. The battle on Midgard had left him with no more than scratches and bruises that were almost healed up by the time I saw him.” Twice he was thought to be dead and now twice, I knew he had lived. He was a puzzle I wanted to solve but the pieces made no sense. Whatever the true story of his life was, it was a crazy story, beyond belief actually. 

It was time to dine before I knew it. I styled my hair so it curled around in front of my neck to try and cover the finger shaped bruises there. The seamstress had finished altering the turquoise gown Eir had given me so I wore it, I felt elegant and grown up wearing such a beautiful dress. The dining hall was full that night. There were visitors from Vanaheim, a delegation of lords and ladies in fact come to Asgard to see the king and a few of them were seated at the table with Eir and I. Lord Alfryth of Vanaheim was seated to my right and he was a charming man of maybe middle years but very handsome and tall, with dark blonde hair, a neatly trimmed short beard and was sharply dressed. He kept up a steady stream of conversation with those all around him but he often talked to me, seeming to really turn on the charm and flattery and asking me lots of questions about myself, and often leaning in toward me close as he did so. Not long into dinner I noticed as I kept flicking my eyes up to the king (as had become my habit) that “Odin” was looking my way but with an angry glare as Lord Alfryth leaned over talking to me. As if I was doing anything other than politely not ignoring the man seated next to me. But it seemed like every time I spoke in answer to something Lord Alfryth said, or smiled back at him politely, I would catch the king icily glaring at me with that one eye of his.

After the meal, I left while Eir was still socializing and finishing up her meal but I was eager to escape Lord Alfryth’s attentions and Loki’s glare. As I headed down the long, deserted corridor that led to the healing quarters, the golden walls flickering in the light of the globes filled with magical light that lined the halls every few feet, I was suddenly grabbed around the waist by invisible hands and jerked roughly almost off my feet and pushed against the wall. Although gripped with a moment of panic I had seen enough of Loki’s magic to guess this was him even though I could see no one.

“Sire?” I asked quietly, although I didn’t see anyone else near I was scared to say his name outside his chamber. With a brief glow of light, Loki was suddenly visible, wearing his own face and his ceremonial armor complete with even a golden horned crown on his brow. One hand still on my waist, the other gripped me painfully by the shoulder as he leered down at me, pushing my back into the wall. 

“Now, little girl, you are also in trouble for calling me that, besides the trouble you are in for that little display of flirting with the Vanir that you put on at dinner.” He leaned his silver tongue right to my ear and asked silkily, “And how should Daddy punish you?” He seemed to know that he could use his voice like that to make me instantly desperate for his touch and willing to obey his every wish. He jerked and pushed me down the hall a few feet and into a slightly shadowed alcove. I didn’t fight him. I put my hands up on his leather and metal clad chest and tried to say what I thought would please him most. To play seductress with the man who had seduced me. 

“Daddy should let me show him that I’m a good girl. I was only being polite to your visitors.” He leaned down and pushed a rough kiss to my lips, his tongue briefly invading my mouth and then his teeth biting down briefly on my bottom lip before he pulled his face back from mine. 

“You are mine and mine alone. I don’t share my things and I don’t want you to even smile at another man ever again.” He pushed his body further up against mine and I could feel his hardness though his leather clothing. “I think my little girl needs some long, drawn out punishment,” he drawled, grinding his groin into me as he emphasized that one word, his hands pushing my skirt up to my thighs and then grabbing me under my upper thighs and pulling my legs up around his hips while bracing me against the wall. He leaned down and captured my mouth in a sloppy, open mouthed kiss, rubbing his crotch lewdly against mine as I eagerly wrapped my legs tight around his middle, hooking one ankle over the other to stabilize myself. I was amazed he was strong enough to hold me up so effortlessly, even though I was much smaller than him. He even used his godly strength to hold me up for one moment with just one arm, his other hand letting go of its grip on my buttock to reach down between us and rip the crotch of my undergarment away, his lips and tongue never pausing in the heated kissing that was to blame for the slickness between my legs that his fingers briefly fluttered across after he ripped apart my underpants.

I just barely noticed a flash of greenish light out of the very bottom of my vision and he must have “magicked” his armor and leather pants open just enough to expose his manhood because then suddenly I felt the head of his hard, erect member pushing at me, the head slipping down and across my wet folds. “Somebody is a dirty girl, all wet for me without hardly being touched. I’m going to punish your pussy first, with my prick, right here against this wall. Then I’m going to take you to my rooms and punish you properly for what you’ve done.” His eyes were darkened with lust as he suddenly thrust all the way into me in one stroke causing me to gasp loudly and moan, a shiver rolling down my spine at the sensation of fullness and before I could even catch my breath he pulled himself back almost all the way out and then snapped his hips in again until he slammed all the way back into me, his pubic bone grinding briefly against me before pulling back. He was angled just right to hit my g-spot with every thrust and I could not hold back my keening.

“Shush, my little whore, shh. Be quiet before the whole palace hears or I will gag you, don’t think I won’t.” he threatened, leaning down and beginning to suck on my neck. I tried to stifle the sounds coming from my throat by putting my mouth up against the side of his neck. I arched my back, forcing his thrusts even deeper inside me as my back slammed against the wall repeatedly. He was ramming his cock into me with such force, such almost violence I bit my teeth into his neck trying to stop the moaning I could not control. He leaned his lips sinfully to my ear to say things that did not help me keep quiet but instead sent me clawing at his back and trying to buck my hips despite the bruising grip of the hands that held up my ass.

“Do I have to pull out and shove my cock in your mouth to make you quiet? Does Daddy’s little whore need to come?” he purred in my ear. 

“Yes, please, please.” I gasped.

“Please, who?” he growled.

“I don’t know”, I whispered first and he frowned down at me, an angry line appearing between his eyebrows, “Daddy, please, please. “I begged, struggling to think of what he wanted to hear now.

“Daddy, please what?” he asked, determined to make this difficult for me. I flushed red in my cheeks and stuttered “Daddy can I please come?”

“You may, if you keep your eyes open and on me the whole time.” He commanded, bending his lips over mine to capture any sounds that escaped and he pistoned his hips harder, yet slower and with a rotating grind as I fell apart against him, an agonizingly long climax that I thought would never stop, having to force my eyes to stay open and staring into his intense gaze, my squeals muffled by his mouth. The powerful contractions of my walls forced him to begin groaning into my mouth too, his cock twitching inside of me as it flooded my channel with cum. Once his hips stilled he slowly dropped my legs to the floor, both of us breathing heavily, my legs twitching. He looked first one way then the other to make sure we were still alone, his hands gripped onto my waist now and he told me to keep my arms around him and suddenly without even a hand gesture or flash of light, there was only a moment where he closed his eyes, and then we were in his bedchamber. I felt dizzy for a minute as he pushed me to sit down on the bed.

“Get completely undressed. Now you get your punishment. Did you think I’d forget that part? Not when I’m so looking forward to it.” he said.

Punishment? Hopefully just a few spankings like he gave me once before, that hadn’t been too bad…in fact I think I kind of liked it but that didn’t mean I felt I deserved any so called “punishment” but knew better than to argue with him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating Explicit, (BDSM warnings)
> 
> That was some powerful shit. Like mind and pussy-numbing, fuckilepsy inducing, reproductive organ-exploding powerful. You really are some kind of flogger wielding sex God.”   
> ― Ella Dominguez, This Love's Not for Sale
> 
> Daddy I disobeyed you  
> Now I want you to come punish me  
> Babe I need some discipline tonight  
> Don't hold back  
> I've been very bad  
> Make me cry  
>  -Janet Jackson's Discipline

In his bedchamber now, safe behind a closed door I watched Loki standing over me from my seat on the edge of the bed with a lot of apprehension about this “punishment” he planned for me. With a mere look of concentration his own clothing and crown disappeared, leaving him completely naked and just standing over me, watching me struggle out of my clothes as he had ordered me. Loki flopped down into a straight-backed padded chair, one of a pair of such chairs with an extremely small square table between them that stood against the bedroom wall. He sprawled naked in the chair with his knees apart, his hands gripping the arm rests, his green rarely blinking eyes locked onto me.

“Undress slowly. Tease me.” He ordered. So, I tried to move slowly, unfastening the little buttons up the back of my dress with agonizing slowness, and then pulling my sleeves down sluggishly. Finally, I pulled my dress off and then my underclothing, my cheeks flushed with heat. My inner thighs were damp with the trickle of the seed he had pumped into me not long before. When my wet and sticky underwear was pulled off I quickly used them to try and wipe some of the semen off my thighs and crotch with a quick swipe before throwing them on top of my dress on the bed beside me. Loki’s eyes widened at the sight of my privates, now shaved bare like he had demanded I do. He had been in such a rush to put himself inside me in the hallway earlier that he had not even noticed whether I had complied with his wishes or not. He jumped up out of the chair and cupped his hand to my mound. His prick I noticed which had been soft after just having ejaculated ten minutes before in the alcove when he took me against the wall was now suddenly filling and starting to rise out of its base of soft black curls and was bobbing perpendicular to the floor now.

“Oh, good girl. Look at this, it’s just beautiful. “he cooed at me, he stroked his fingers around the now smooth exposed skin which still felt so strange to me. “So, smooth. I can’t wait to put my tongue here. But unfortunately, first I must discipline you, but then afterward I am going to put my mouth to this silky-smooth slit and suck it clean of every drop of my seed and your delicious pussy juice both.” The image his words suggested, of him licking his own semen out of my folds was both disgusting and terribly erotic at the same time. A wave of sensation rolled down my spine and straight to my core.

“Get up in the middle of the bed and then turn on your stomach,’ he commanded me while he picked up my dress and underthings and tossed them into one of the chairs. I did as he asked, my face turned towards him so I could keep him in sight. A flash of green light appeared in his hand and suddenly several metal cuffs with long chains attached appeared in his hands and he began moving around the bed, fastening them onto my wrists and ankles and then the ends of the chains around each bed post. This left me spread-eagled on my stomach, completely at his mercy. No, he hadn’t really hurt me so far but I still did not quite trust him not to hurt me now or in the future. I just did not know him well enough. I felt so helpless, surely an uncomfortable sensation and yet I was excited and pleased to be restrained like this, any burden to act or move taken from me. Suddenly he conjured up a black leather riding crop with a strap handle on one end and a flexible leather tongue hanging off the other end, designed to whip a horse with. 

“Now, Daddy is going to have to punish his baby girl. This is a riding crop. I will strike you with it but I am not doing this to cause you pain that you cannot endure.” He laid the crop down on the bed beside me and then he suddenly had a black fabric scarf or sash in his hands and he began tying it around my eyes, leaving me completely blind and I felt excited and at the edge of panic at the same time. Then I felt a feathery light touch of what must be the leathery flexible end of the crop run down my spine in a long slow stroke. “First I am just going to touch your skin gently with this crop; I will warn you before I strike you. And because I do not want to cause you more discomfort than you can handle we are going to pick a word, what is called a safe word-it is a word that we wouldn’t ordinarily say to each other, “red’ for instance is a common word used and it is a word you can say if the pain becomes too great and you need for it to stop-if you say the word to me, I will know that you cannot take any more and I will stop. Do you want to use the word red or is there a different word you think we should use?”

I paused considering what he said; so, he truly if he hurt me I could ask him to stop and he would? “I need you to decide, Rowan. Some of the greatest pleasure can be found through careful giving of pain and that is one reason to share this with you as well as to punish you for any misdeeds so as to encourage you to be a good girl in the future.” His voice softly caressed my ear no less than the crop stroked down the skin of my back. Then I felt the crop run across my shoulders, then down my spine again and then extremely languidly it trailed across my buttocks. The sensation was extremely sensual and made it hard to think. “Red would be fine.” I answered, my mouth feeling very dry. The crop began trailing down first one leg and then the other. The end of it teased briefly down the cleft of my ass and across my privates.

“I’m going to start striking you now, at least ten strikes to discipline you and maybe more if you or I respond well to this and I decide more would be desired; don’t hold back any cries or noises or even tears you feel like emitting but use your safe word if it becomes more than you can bear, and I want you to count out each lash, do you understand me?”

“Yes. Yes, my King.” I answered him. Then as soon as the words were out of my mouth I felt a rapid strike of the crop hit across the left cheek of my ass. “Ah, one!” I yelped out, although I had been trying to brace myself for pain, I was not ready for the severe sting of the crop on my tender skin. I had hoped he would strike with less force. I could only hope the skin had not been broken. Another rapid strike of equal discomfort hit the other cheek. I stifled any cry, only calling out “Two.” In a trembling voice. I felt his hand then, his fingers calloused from a lifetime of handling weapons, flutter across my rear end in a soothing caress. I fought back the sting of tears threatening to fill my eyes.

“Oh, look at those lovely pink stripes on your perfect white, round ass. Perhaps when your punishment is done, if you have taken it like a good girl, I will have to soothe each mark on your beautiful ass with a kiss." he purred.

Somehow blinded as I was the sensation of touch seemed magnified twice as much and I found myself shuddering in pleasure as his hand ran over my tender flesh. Lash number three suddenly hit me across both butt cheeks at once, it felt a little more painful than the first two. I couldn’t help but cry out “Ouch!” and then “Three!” I hurried to add before I gave him a reason to add to my punishment for failing to follow his instructions. Then strikes four and five flicked across my upper thighs in rapid succession. There were tears in my eyes, my flesh was stinging but I refused to use the safe word, I would show him I was made of strong stuff, I wanted to please my dark prince in hopes I would be rewarded. If this made him happy I would do my utmost to bear it well. I felt his fingers trailing down the backs of my thighs now.

“You are doing so well,” he purred. His fingers trailed down the cleft of my ass and brushed then between my legs, briefly brushing across my folds. My heart was pounding and I realized the slight throb there between my legs as the beginnings of arousal. “Oh, very good girl, I should uncuff your wrist and make you reach your hand back behind you and between your legs here so you could feel how your quim is getting puffy and slick with desire. Tell Daddy, do you actually like it when he punishes you?” I didn’t know how to answer that. I could bear the pain but I couldn’t exactly say I liked it, surely it was just his hands caressing me and maybe being blindfolded increasing those tactile sensations. 

“Daddy asked a question, he expects an answer.” The arrogance of this prince, referring to himself in the third person! 

“I don’t know, Daddy!” was all I could answer. I heard him chuckle darkly. The crop hit my right hip. “Seven.” I sobbed out. My eyes stung with tears I tried to hold back. My hip was slender, not too fleshy or padded and that one hurt the most so far. Again, he trailed his fingers gently down the hip he had just abused. Number eight lashed across my buttocks thankfully where my natural fleshy padding cushioned the blows. Number nine hit my lower back and the pain caused me to thrash and twist. 

“Don’t forget the safe word if you cannot bear this,” he gently reminded me and for some reason this gentleness amid this brutal act caused the tears to spill out of my eyes and down my cheeks but I bit back any sobs, but I certainly did cry out in pain when that hit landed on my back. Number ten hit me low on my ass, some of the force of the blow landing on my perineum, exposed as it was by the way my legs were spread so wide by the ankle restraints. I cried out even louder, the word “Ten,” escaping in a sob. 

I heard him sit beside me on the bed then. “Oh, my good girl, you did so well.” His hands ran over my lower back and stroked my ass and the backs of my thighs gently. “You have beautiful pink marks now where the crop struck your soft white skin. See you spread out like this, at my mercy, so gorgeous, your ass covered with pink lines from being struck by my crop and your pussy glistening with my cum and your arousal has made my dick so hard it is taking all my self-control not to just lean over your ass and ram my cock up into your tight cunt again right this second.” And then he stroked his fingers up and down my sensitive folds and circled his finger once around my clitoris. I moaned with desire, the sensations overwhelming in intensity and his filthy obscene language was increasing my need and I found myself moving my hips against the mattress slightly, trying to get friction against my clitoris. His mouth was very close to my ear suddenly, his warm breath tickling my ear.

“Look at what a dirty girl you are, humping my mattress. I’m going to release your cuffs and I want you to turn over.” Just like that, I guess with magic, my ankle and wrist cuffs both dropped from the bedposts though remaining around me and I turned over onto my back. Immediately once I was situated the chains pulled back around the posts and my arms and legs were spread out wide again. Then suddenly his body covered mine and his lips were on mine, his tongue seeking entry into my mouth which I gladly gave him. I felt his erections rutting slowly into my hip as he devoured my mouth in a kiss that went on and on and seemed to shoot electricity straight to my throbbing center. His hand settled down to my breast finding my nipple and teasing it into hardness. His mouth broke free from mine and we both gasped in air and I felt him move down and then I felt a tongue swipe across the nipple his hand was not on. He licked and flicked his tongue across my nipple before I felt the entire nipple enclosed in his wet mouth where he sucked forcefully on the nipple, occasionally swirling his tongue around the nipple. His other hand continued to tease and pull and pinch on the other nipple and a low moan came from his mouth and mine when his hand wandered down my stomach to my shaven mound where his first two fingers began dexterously stroking my slick folds and sensitive clitoris.

I felt his mouth move over to my other nipple and proceed to lick and suck and tease it as my hips moved against his stroking fingers. He moved his head down my body then, his tongue trailing down my stomach and his hair tickling along my skin until his mouth reached my mound, where he moaned in pleasure as he began licking and lapping across my now smooth-shaven flesh. “Norns, you taste so good. Mm.” I felt his hands pull my labia apart and then felt his tongue plunge in between them, licking from top to bottom in a long stripe and then again and again before he clapped his mouth around my lips there and began noisily slurping and sucking on me as I squirmed and squealed. He moved on then to alternating circling and flicking against my clitoris and then thrusting his tongue in and out of my slippery hole repeatedly, Truly, he seemed to be sucking and licking all traces of his previous ejaculate out and off of me. Once he began plunging a long finger into me while licking my clitoris I was overwhelmed with sensation and I asked him if I could cum. 

“No, not yet, you can hold off a little bit longer for me.” 

“Daddy,” I whined, “Please! I need to cum.” I begged.

“No.” his tongue paused long enough to refuse me again, and I thought, well you can’t stop me. “I want you to feel this, I am going to use magic to put the sensation of cold inside you and once you feel how wonderful that is then you may come.” He pulled his finger out of me and a moment later I felt what felt like two fingers enter me but this time the fingers felt as cold as ice, the sensation was a shock and I shuddered all over but it also was an overwhelmingly amazing sensation and he had only to twist those icy fingers in and out of me a few times while his warm tongue and lips above them and I was overcome with a noisy thrashing orgasm through which he continued to lick me and fuck me with those cold fingers until the last throb died away when I had to beg him to stop as I had become too sensitive I didn’t think I could stand his mouth or fingers touching me anymore.

“Oh, you liked the ice cold inside your hot cunt, didn’t you?” He chuckled at me and reached up and yanked off my blindfold and with a wave of magic from each hand the cuffs on my ankles and wrists disappeared. The lights in the room were down low and I was overcome with relief to see again and be free to move. He pulled my arms in and massaged my wrists and ankles quickly then leaned his long body over me and put his mouth onto mine in a kiss, his mouth tasted of both of our body fluids, salty and musky at the same time. In relief to be able to move my arms and touch him I put my hands to each side of his face, caressing the slight stubble covering his jaw and then running my fingers down his neck. He moaned into my mouth, rubbing his cock against me, a wet trail of precum from the head of it smearing on my stomach.

“I’m going to fuck you now so hard. “He panted at me once he broke his mouth free to breathe. He leaned up, grabbed my legs and pulled them up and I wrapped them around his hips as he reached down, squeezed his rock-hard erection a few times and then rubbed it up and down my slick channel before lining it up with my entrance and then leaning down towards me as the head breached my entrance and slid into my very slippery core. He groaned as he pushed slowly in until he was fully sheathed, his firm balls flush against me. I moaned along with him at the overwhelming sensation of fullness and pleasure. He pulled back almost all the way out and then slowly pushed all the way back in. My nails were already clawing into his back. Starting a slow in and out rhythm he leaned closer and devoured my mouth in his, then pumping a little faster began to bite and suck down my neck and shoulders, hard enough to draw blood from several spots, I was already making lots of noise which he encouraged with some of his low, silky-voiced dirty commentary such as “Oh, baby girl that’s it, I want you to scream and cry as I fill your cunt, I want you to cry out my name.” 

As he sped up a bit he pulled my legs out from around his hips and pulled them straight and folded them back up towards my body and with a grip on my ankles he placed my legs onto his shoulders, then put his weight back on both elbows, his hands up under my ass, tilting it up slightly. This changed the angle of his thrust considerably and allowed for much deeper penetration and each thrust pushed into my g-spot and this angle also tilted my clitoris up so it was hit by his pelvis with each thrust and I don’t think I could have managed to ask to cum first so thank goodness, he understood from my panting and increasing cries and moans that I could not hold it back and he told me to cum. I immediately wailed his name loud enough to wake the entire palace, meeting his thrusts with a buck of my hips. I squeezed my thighs together as paroxysms of pleasure shook me. Loki, green eyes open and staring intently into my eyes followed me then in a loud roaring climax, pumping my insides full of his seed, his fingers digging painfully into the already sore flesh of my ass. He collapsed partially on top of me, trying to hold some of his weight off with one arm. I was happy to be crushed by his body, to hide under it because now that my climax had finally stopped my eyes filled with tears again which began to roll down my cheeks though I was not sad and I began to tremble though I was not cold.

Loki clutched me tightly to him and rolled off me and onto his back, pulling me with him so I ended up on top of him, my head on his chest, his long arms wrapped around my shoulders. He had pulled the covers up over us.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m crying. “I said, embarrassed when my tears began inevitably falling onto his chest. I tried to hide my face in his chest, burrowing under his long raven locks.

“Shh. It’s okay baby girl. It is not unusual to cry after an intense punishment or sexual experience. It is caused by chemicals the brain secretes during sexual activity or pain and after these experiences are over the level of these chemicals can drop rapidly and this can cause an emotional reaction and also chills or trembling. You have been whipped with a riding crop and then licked out and then ridden hard, it is not an uncommon reaction to have. Trust me, you will be fine, I have over a thousand years of sexual experience and knowledge whereas you had no experience until I very recently de-virginized you.” I laughed into his chest at that word and felt his arms squeeze me tighter around. Then he began running his hand through my hair in a surprisingly tender gesture and my tears slowly stopped and I drifted off to sleep.

When morning came I was on my side, he was right behind me on his side, our bodies very close but not quite touching at any point. There had been no awareness on my part of any nightmares for him, certainly no night-time near-strangulation had occurred this time. I realized a knock was what had woken me up when I heard the servant calling out that she was there with breakfast. I rolled onto my back and saw he had already changed into Odin and he called out for then to enter. The maid entered, gave a quick bow, her eyes lowered the whole time and then hastily placed the food on the table and left as quick as possible. 

“How about next time I ravish you I do it as Odin?” Loki asked, suddenly pouncing on top of me, pushing my wrists down to the bed and rubbing the morning erection I’d learned was always present for him upon waking up against me. I couldn’t help but let out a shriek of protest; being under a man old enough to be my grandfather held little appeal for me. He laughed at me and abruptly he changed back into his self again. “Is this better?” Yes, the long black hair, the blue and green eyes, the sharp pale cheekbones, he muscular, lithe body, with even its scars somehow adding to its appeal, was much better.   
“Much better.” I answered, “My king is in a good mood this morning?” I queried.

“Certainly, why wouldn’t I be?” Oh, because usually he seemed more serious or sad and burdened by a great weight of cares. But I only shook my head in answer. 

“Come on, get up, we will eat now.” he said. I pulled my dress over my head but left off the soiled underwear and came and sat at the small table with him to eat. My bottom was just a little sore in spots where the riding crop had laid into me and where his hands had dug into my bottom a little too hard. He pulled on a black robe with green trim that went almost down to his ankles and belted around his middle with a sash. As we began eating he told me what he had to do that day and then he spoke of something he wanted to try and do soon.

“I am hoping my schedule will allow a ride out into the countryside tomorrow. I have been trapped in this damn palace for far too long and it is making me miserable. I think getting on my horse and out in nature would do me good. I’d like you to come with me, do you ride?”

“I do. My father did own a horse which we used to make deliveries and such and he taught me to ride as soon as I was old enough so I could help with such things. Our horse Ingri was a beautiful brown mare who was very sweet and affectionate, I miss her. I would love to go riding and would also enjoy getting out of the palace.”

“Excellent. I will have a message sent to you before then letting you know for sure that I can get away and what time we shall go. Have you appropriate clothes to ride in?”

“I think so, I do have one pair of pants that should work for riding.” I answered.

“Fine, well let me know if you do not and I will make sure appropriate riding clothes are found for you.” He was putting away a steady flow of mouthfuls of breakfast while we talked. I sipped my tea and though starved tried to eat slowly and politely as I felt as though he constantly watched and appraised my every move when we were together. Perhaps also when we weren’t together- thinking back to last night’s ire over my simply talking politely with the Vanir man next to me at dinner. If paying attention to another man got me attacked up against a wall and then treated to such an intense experience as the one we later had here in his rooms then I planned to flirt with other men at every opportunity.

“Now a better question is how sore is your pretty little ass? Will it be up for a ride tomorrow or did your punishment leave you in pain this morning?” he grinned at me, not truly seeming concerned or sorry at all for any discomfort I may have been in.

“I’m a bit sore, sir but I should be fine to ride, as long as I’m not in a saddle all day.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” He said. “Now finish eating and join me in a shower. I must get ready to go play king today unfortunately.”

We finished eating in companionable conversation and then I did as he asked and got into his over-sized shower with him, just happy to have some time with him this morning. In the shower, I asked him if there was any broken skin from the crop but he assured me there were only faint red welts in some of the spots he had whipped me. He gently washed me all over with liquid bath soap, his long soapy fingers lingering a bit too long in certain areas before not too surprisingly he was bending me over against the tile wall and forcing his hardened member up into me again, gently at first before he began driving it into me mercilessly until I was howling and shaking in his arms and then once more I was overcome with a blinding climax before he found his release, thankfully pulling out of me and shooting his release onto my backside where it could be washed off rather than inside me where I’d have to endure it seeping out of me half the day. Afterward he washed me again and then he allowed me to wash his body and his hair. I loved the chance to run my hands all over him and through his hair, his entire being a miraculous wonderland that somehow, I was blessed with being able to touch. 

Out of the shower I put back on my dress and despaired out loud about not wishing to put on my soiled underwear from the night before. With a wave of his hand over the offending garment Loki made them clean with a magic spell. 

“That is useful!” I exclaimed, delighted not to have to discard them, put them on my freshly cleaned body or carry them in my hand back to my room. He dressed and sent me off to the healing quarters, assuring me that he would get word to me about going riding soon. I was extremely excited at the prospect of time away from the palace with him and glad to part for once with an idea that he did want to be with me again and soon. Some of the gnawing anxiety that had gripped my stomach since the night he’d first touched me was eased by this knowledge.

“And behave, my pet, so I won’t have a reason to punish you again.” He warned, pressing a kiss to my lips and a gentle spank of his hand to my ass before sending me out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating Explicit.
> 
> *I swore to myself this chapter would be smut-free or low-smut but what can I say-Loki does what he wants. *

I was glad it was a very busy day, one that kept me up on my feet most of it, rather than on my sore backside. Eir could possibly heal the sore spots with her magic but no way was I telling her about them much less letting her take a look. I settled for applying some soothing aloe to my skin and wished I had learned more healing spells already but Eir had only barely begun teaching me to access the innate magic she claimed I possessed- to feel it, to find it and to try and keep hold of it but not how to direct it at problems and wounds to accelerate healing nor the casting of any spells yet as she said I must be more skilled at controlling magic before attempting to use it much. Magic use was better taught in childhood and she told me that it would be slower and harder learning at my age but she had no doubt I could eventually become quite skilled and that it was too bad I had not been raised in a noble or royal family or in a realm such as Alfheim where all classes understand and use magic and gifted children from even the poorest peasant families are schooled in magic if they show any affinity. 

We went out of the palace later that morning, to the house of a council member to deliver a baby; eventually a girl came squealing into the world after many hours of labor. A midwife had been attending but when she was unable to turn the infant who was in breach position, a messenger had arrived breathless to the healing quarters in the palace, described the situation and requested my lady’s help. I had helped with a few childbirths before coming to work with Eir in the palace and one since but never a breach birth. I asked many questions about the handling and treatment of breach births on our way to their house and as always Eir was a fountain of fascinating knowledge that I soaked up like a sponge. We ended up at that house for five hours, we also tried to turn the baby but failed and ended up assisting in gently bringing the baby safely into the world at last, pulled out feet first. Having seen the birth of my sibling and other babies born as a healer that our neighbors tended to call on for help in such things I was somewhat familiar with the sight of a child’s head crowning and then a shoulder, followed by a whole child coming out of the womb and into the world and the sight of first a set of purple toes appearing from between the woman’s legs was a most unusual sight. And the fear that the baby would be harmed in the birth or the mother ripped beyond repair or that all this effort would only bring forth a dead child….it was awful but then the relief and joy of the living child and a mother living to take the baby into her arms was quite the experience.

Not long after we had first arrived I heard the woman in labor’s sister, who hovered in the bedchamber the entire time, lean into the midwife and whisper quiet enough that I am sure she thought I could not hear, “That assistant of Eir’s is the king’s mistress.” And then I definitely heard the midwife’s louder than intended “Odin and that child? You’re kidding me!” to which the lady’s sister replied in a low whisper I could barely make out by taking a step closer to the corner they were in “My husband’s cousin is a guard-he says the guardsmen have seen her going in to his rooms at night and coming out in the morning.” And then “Don’t tell me that bite mark on her neck is from the King? I think I’m going to be sick.” “Good thing there is a healer here!” and then the two gossipy hens tittered. I felt my face burn red but resolved to ignore it all. 

After seeing to mother and infant we left them in the midwife and family’s capable hands and returned to the palace. There were a pair of einherjar who had injuries sustained while sparring, a dislocation for one and stitches for the other. Then we tended to a cook brought in by another kitchen worker after they had sustained a nasty burn. So, I was kept quite busy that day, keeping my thoughts occupied so I had less time to obsess about my secret nocturnal lover whom everyone thought was dead. I also talked with Eir about going home to spend my upcoming birthday at my family’s house. She of course agreed that I should spend a day or two at my father’s house to celebrate my birthday with my family. The time to get ready for dinner came before I knew it; The Vanir were still visiting and if seated next to the same lord as last night I resolved to be as inattentive and unsociable towards him as I could be without appearing downright rude. And that was probably a good rule for any men I interacted with under Loki’s gaze.

I wore one of my new gowns, and Eir helped me get my unruly hair into one thick braid. Upon entering the dining hall one of the servants in charge of seating pulled me away from Eir stating that “His majesty requests that you sit at his table tonight,” and then proceeded to guide me to a seat right next to the king. Oh great, he was going to make sure I did not flirt with anyone else and if anyone didn’t already think I was Odin’s woman now they would suspect it as this table was generally only occupied by the most noble Lords and Ladies, members of the royal family, or high ranking foreign visitors. My being seated there, next to the king especially would lead people to only one conclusion. 

After a time “Odin” came in to sit at the table. Around us were some Lords from the council including Freyr, a cousin of the Odin’s wife, and a couple of the visitors from Vanaheim (thankfully Lord Alfryth not among them.) None of those at the table had been introduced to me aside from one of the Lords and his wife. A few introduced themselves to me as “Odin” made little effort to introduce me to anyone or explain my being a guest at his table. I gave them my own name and explained that I was Eir’s apprentice and there were a few efforts to include me in conversation. The king himself said very little to me, which only made the meal more uncomfortable. The discomfort reached a new height when about halfway through the meal I felt a hand on my knee. I slid my eyes over to Loki, the weathered old face was completely impassive and he continued to ignore me and talk politics with Lord Freyr. 

“Now that the Bifrost has been repaired and is working hopefully free-trade between the realms will bring about increased prosperity for all.” The All-father was saying. 

“I’m sure you’re right. And hopefully with better economic conditions for all members of society some of the unrest and some of these frightening dissent groups will die down.” Freyr responded.

“Dissent groups? Unrest? I had not heard about this- “asked the Vanir ambassador.

A grimace on his mouth and a narrowing of Odin’s single eye greeted those questions while under the table unseen by anyone the hand on my knee had grabbed the fabric of my skirt and was bunching it up and then pulled it up until my calf and knee was exposed and the hand was idly squeezing and stroking my knee. I kept my face on my plate and tried to ignore the hand on me under the table.

“There have been posters and broadsheets found about the city over the past year from a few different groups, one called the ‘Freedom Alliance” even has secretly distributed information calling for the overthrow of the monarchy in favor of a government by the rabble, as if all the issues in the kingdom could be solved by revolution and civil war when that could only make things worse.” Freyr said.

The hand on my knee was creeping up my thigh in circular, lazy strokes. I struggled not to show my discomfort on my face. Odin addressed the table, “The economic situation has led to this unhappiness amongst especially the lower classes, who unfortunately bear the brunt of hard times. The fact that things are better than they have been for the past several years and are hopefully set to continue to get better is something they do not see; they lack the bigger picture which some of us are better able to see. I am doing all I can to rapidly change things for the better for all of Asgard but unfortunately my efforts are often not appreciated as change takes time and therefore blame is all those who govern often receive.” I realized as he talked that it was only since the three months or so that Loki had taken the king’s place that the Bifrost repairs had finally been finished and a flurry of new laws, a changed tax code, and trade with the other realms had been re-negotiated; a lot of new construction was going on and that indeed the quality of life had changed slightly for the better in just that short time. Loki was actually trying hard to be a good ruler, but getting no credit whatsoever for his efforts while wearing the skin of another. 

“A member of another radical group was arrested for inciting a riot in the marketplace and the man hung himself in custody with a piece of his clothing before we learned much of anything useful from him. He did have a Midgardian book on his person called Common Sense which I would give much to know how such an item made it to our realm, it was full of dangerous ideas which can only bring anarchy to my kingdom.” While never looking my way, the king continued to expound while his hand crept further up my inner thigh, eventually reaching my undergarment. I dared to glare slightly over at him, and to grab his hand with mine and struggle to push his hand off me or at least back further down my leg. His hand was immovable, as always, he was so much stronger than me, regardless of which face he wore. A finger crept inside my undergarment and began to stroke absentmindedly underneath the silk.

“I have heard that Midgard is split into many different areas, each under a different government, some supposedly governed solely by changing representatives of the people.” The ambassador stated. Odin nodded coolly at the man.

“It’s true. Rather a recent development there so we must see how it plays out in the long-term.” And with that Odin turned to me and winked allowing a slight smirk onto his face. Under the table he continued to work two fingers now annoyingly over my skin, though carefully avoiding touching any of my more sensitive areas; apparently this was being done just because he could and just to be an insufferable tease. Or perhaps I had done something unwittingly to earn more punishment? I had the greatest difficulty concentrating on the conversation, I tried to keep my focus mostly on my food and finally the dinner I thought would never end came to a conclusion and as the meal broke up he removed his hand from between my legs and I was able to excuse myself from the room once his hand was off of me and the king was on the other side of the hall surrounded by a gaggle of important people. 

I made it back to my quarters alone without being swooped down on or snatched by anyone. I had to admit to myself I was a bit disappointed rather than relieved to be spending the night alone in my quarters. Did he mean the talk of going riding on the morrow? I had a great deal of trouble turning off my brain and getting to sleep. It was only after a long time of tossing and turning and both thinking about him and trying not to think about him that I managed to drift off to sleep. I was startled awake sometime later by either a sound or a sensation. My eyes had barely opened in the darkness when a hand clamped onto my mouth and I was overwhelmed by panic but before I could struggle against it much there was a whisper in my ear just as I rolled onto my back to try and see who was in my room.

“Shh. It’s just me. I’m not going to say don’t be afraid of me, pet because you should always be afraid of me. The door is shut and warded so no one can come in.” Of course, the whisper in my ear was Prince Loki. My terror settled down some as his hand came off my mouth. “The room has also been spelled to make it soundproof so we don’t actually have to whisper and I can make you scream if I want to.” he continued quietly. I could barely see him in the dark as he sat down on my bed, throwing a hand toward the bedside lamp and causing a tiny burst of flame to light the wick and fill my small room with a dim light after a further hand gesture dialed the light down to a small glow. I could see he was wearing the soft casual clothing I’d only seen him wear in his quarters before and I was glad just to see his real face after spending the evening with him wearing the face of another.

“Why are you here, my king?” I asked.

“I couldn’t sleep. “he said simply. “I hoped that you could help me relax and get to sleep. Just barely touching your silky quim tonight left me wanting more.” He leaned down and began peppering my jaw and neck with open mouthed kisses. “You would help me, wouldn’t you?” he murmured against my neck. His voice alone often made my stomach do flips.

“Y-yes, of course. “I managed to answer. I put my hands on his broad shoulders.

“Such a good girl” he purred before sucking and biting at the junction of my neck and shoulder. Then he ripped my sleeping gown off abruptly and then his lips met mine after he stretched out on the bed beside me. The kiss was at first gentle, then progressively rougher and more lascivious. He started stroking my breasts at some point while we kissed. When finally, he broke the kiss, he waved his hand down across both our bodies, causing magic to take his clothes and my underwear both away, leaving our bodies naked now and pressed together. He was hard already and rutted his hips gently against me while sucking and biting on my neck, shoulders then breasts. His fingers were stroking between my legs while his mouth enclosed a nipple, sucking and biting on it and teasing it with his tongue. My hands roamed his shoulders, through his hair, then bravely down to stroke and tease his nipples, making him gasp and moan. We were laying on our sides facing each other and he pushed my head down then to his chest and asked me to use my mouth on his nipple. I complied happily, trying to do the things he does to my nipples to his- I licked, sucked, and bit it gently. Then he was pulling me up and rolling on top of me, his swollen prick pressing against me, capturing my mouth with his own in a kiss while his hand returned between my legs, this time a finger plunging into me as he groaned into my mouth.

“Always so wet and responsive, that’s my girl.” I moaned into his mouth now as he added a second finger inside of me. Then abruptly he pulled his fingers out and took his rigid member in hand and after giving it a couple of quick squeezes he lined it up with my moist entrance and then pushed it in in one long slow thrust. I wasn’t quite as wet and ready as I usually was and there was some pain for a moment until I adjusted to the delicious stretch. Despite the discomfort I wanted to be filled by him and I couldn’t help pushing my hips up to meet his thrust.

“What a greedy little minx.” He purred into my ear as he sank in until our hips were flush against each other’s. “You can’t wait for me to fill that hungry little hole of yours.” He pulled almost all the way out agonizingly slowly and then plunged rapidly back into me, slamming up against me once he was all the way in. He continued to voice lewd sentiments into my ear in that silky voice while pumping his cock in and out, picking up speed. I pushed up against his thrusts, seeking more friction and more contact. I dug my fingernails into the muscled flesh of his ass. Our coupling became more frenzied and frantic, both of us making more noise until finally I was making Norns knew what racket while my slick walls spasmed around him, my whole body shuddering and shaking under him. He climaxed soon after me, slamming violently into me one last time with a loud moan and I felt him flutter and twitch inside me as he flooded my insides with his seed. He collapsed on top of me, almost crushing the air out of me. While we caught our breath, I ran my fingers through his silky hair. He eventually pulled off me and out of me. He pecked me on the lips.

“Don’t forget we are riding out of the palace tomorrow. I will send someone to collect you by mid-day. Now get some sleep. Sleep with my seed trickling down your thighs. By the way never forget I am a mage-there will be no reason to fear pregnancy I use magic to keep my semen inert, no one swells with my child unless I choose for them to do so.” And with that he vanished from my arms, my bed and my room, and then the lamp went out. I was alone again and luckily tired enough that I drifted off to sleep very quickly after he disappeared. My last thought before sleep was curiosity about magic contraception? -I resolved to ask Eir about that tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating:Mature

When I woke the next morning my first priority was to bathe and get myself cleaned up. Once I was working alongside Eir I brought up the question of magic being used to prevent conception. She gave me an odd look but asked me no prying questions as to why I asked about it. She said there were spells that both men and women adept enough in magic could use to prevent pregnancy from occurring, that they were quite effective but that neither men or women should believe the word of a partner that they were using either herbal or magical means of preventing pregnancy but instead make sure that they themselves were definitely using some means to prevent it rather than trusting on the word of someone else- that if a pregnancy needed to be avoided a person should always make sure themselves to take steps to prevent it. The morning passed rather quickly and I had made sure I found clothing and shoes suitable to ride in before getting started working with Eir. 

One of the stable hands actually showed up late morning to escort her to the stable. He waited patiently in the healing quarters while she changed into her riding gear. He actually brought a pair of shiny, tall riding boots that he was given by the king to give to her that apparently were the late queen’s and he wanted her to have then and hoped they would fit her. They did. They were such fine boots too! She had put her hair up that morning so it would not be blowing in her face while outside, in a braid wrapped around the crown of her head. She followed the young man to the stables. He seemed quite uncomfortable and made no attempt at conversation. He seemed as young as she was. Once arrived in the stable, “Odin” was already there and putting the finishing touches on saddling a gloriously beautiful black horse himself. 

“Rowan, come meet Havardr, fastest, bravest horse next to Sleipnir. This was Prince Loki’s Horse. I am going to ride him today. A horse this fine shouldn’t go to waste. You shall ride the queen’s favorite. Now come over here and meet my horse Sleipnir.” And sure enough, in the next stall was the largest horse I’d ever seen, a grey stallion with eight legs; I’d seen him in parades before from a distance but never up close- he was just unbelievable. Oh, I’d heard that story before-just hadn’t believed it, after all, who would? I was NOT going to ask. Nope. Because that probably got old a thousand years ago. From out of a probably nonexistent pocket Loki pulled a carrot stick and offered it to Sleipnir. I tentatively reached out my hand and rubbed Sleipnir silvery velvet nose and then reached up to rub along his mane and his strong well-shaped neck. Loki grabbed my hand and pulled me over across the way to meet a golden-tan colored mare with cream colored mane and tail.

“This is Arvok, Sunrise, the queen’s horse, the most gentle and even-tempered and yet also one of the wisest and swiftest mounts in the kingdom." Loki nuzzled his cheek against the horse’s nose and patted its flank lovingly and it was quite obvious he was very good with horses. Oh my, I just realized the implications of what I had just thought… then I wondered if the horses knew who he really was? Did the Odin illusion fool them too? Loki pulled a pair of sugar cubes out of some pocket and gave them to me and I fed them to Arvok and she gently gobbled them up and I petted her nose; a stable hand had been putting the finishing touches on getting her saddled up and ready to ride, including tying a picnic basket onto the pommel of her saddle for us to have lunch. Loki went over and left me to get acquainted with Arvok while he finished saddling up Havardr himself. Once Havardr was ready he came over and helped me mount up on Arvok securely -it felt quite good and powerful to be up high on a horse again, being a little short girl, I felt so tall up on horseback! Loki leaned over as we he helped me up and apologized that until we got well outside of the city he would have to keep his “Odin-face” on but that as soon as it was safe he would take it off. As he pulled beside me on his larger black horse to ride out of the stables, he leaned dangerously close towards me.

“I actually hoped that when I asked if you rode, you’d say no and I’d have to put you on my horse with your ass in between my legs when we went riding.” He told me. Well okay that was something stimulating to think about that I could do absolutely nothing about right now. I smiled shyly over at him. We rode on through the city streets. Many citizens caught sight of their king and shouted out and it seemed more and more of them gathered excitedly along the streets to call out and catch sight of their ruler and his unknown companion. He waved at those who lined the streets, keeping the horses at a pretty good speed to try and get out of the city as soon as possible. We didn’t talk much as it became hard to hear over the shouts of the populace; we kept our mounts side by side but our conversation was kept mostly to a minimum. 

Finally, once we reached well beyond the outskirts of the city and well into the forest a way he let the illusion drop and finally the appearance of my dark prince returned and Odin disappeared. Such relief flooded me. We let the horses slow down. Before the illusion had dropped the numbers of people out trying to catch sight of the king had tapered off and finally stopped by the time we entered the forest and we had begun to gradually try and converse with one another again. He asked first about what I had spent the morning doing.

Eir and I had spent the morning working on my healing magic. We had worked on repairing torn leaves of plants, with the eventual goal to learn how to heal cuts in human skin and more severe injuries of human tissue. I had learned to get in touch with my innate magic- it was in my mind? Or my soul? I first learned to access it by meditating deeply to empty my mind of all other distractions until all that was left was my magic- a purplish glow of energy that I hadn’t known was there before and that eventually Eir assured me, I would with practice be able to access quicker and without meditation first. I had gotten very good at getting into deep meditation states and better at accessing my magic but using it for some skills was still rather difficult for me; I could not manipulate elements with it yet, such as light candles or lamps. I could still only repair very small tears in leaves and those very slowly and with great effort that left me tired. 

“This morning we kept trying to repair torn leaves and I just could not do it; I had to take a brief nap and eat a snack afterward before we went riding- I didn’t want to be so tired I fell off the horse in front of you.” I answered Loki. He laughed. I actually made him laugh. He had dimples actually or maybe that wasn’t the right word but sort of very cute lines around his mouth when he laughed, but the smile was gone all too quickly, just like that.

“Why are you learning to heal leaves?” he asked.

“Leaves rather than practice on actual beings with wounds in need of help I assume.”

“That’s just stupid. No wonder you are having trouble learning. When we stop we will do some magic. Again, healing magic isn’t my forte, I’m better at killing and breaking things but I can help you work on would healing practice I think. Eir taught me some of what I know of healing but most of what I know of healing magic I learned from, ah… my…my mother Queen Frigga.”

“That would be very kind of you, my king, thank you, you certainly don’t have to help me like that.”

“It would be my pleasure; I kind of have to hide my magic to some degree right now. Odin is as powerful a sorcerer as I am but he did not openly use his magic often in front of others; in 4,000 years he conformed to and did nothing to help change the stigma against male magic users. For that alone he deserved to lose his throne. When you have the power to right a wrong and you don’t-then you are to blame for all the misery that comes from it.” I looked at Loki and could see that his eyes bore years of personal pain and hurt. Obviously being a prince and a god didn’t make you immune to prejudice and humiliation and hurt. I didn’t know him that well. But I already felt a dangerous and growing attraction and need for him. An obsession even? Was it, if he was in my thoughts so often throughout the day and night? Hearing about past people who had treated him cruelly made me angry, made me want to know who they were-as if I could hurt them; as if he needed me to protect him! Ridiculous.

“Do you know where exactly we are heading?” I asked.

“Yes, there is a great spot I have in mind, we will stop and have lunch, there is a small waterfall, it’s very scenic, very secluded.”

We began following along a rocky stream that finally led up to a large break in the trees where there was a pool of water surrounded by rocks and above it a small waterfall fell into it from a rocky ledge above. It was an absolutely beautiful area, just magical. We stopped and tied the horses around two trees beside the pool and proceeded to spread out a blanket on the grass nearby and to unpack the contents of the basket Arvok had carried. There was some cold chicken, grapes, some bread, and some cheese, some small lightweight metal cups and a small skin full of white wine. I laid out the thinnest gold metal plates and loaded them up with some food for each of us and then poured us each a cup full of wine. I sat down cross-legged at one side of the blanket in front of my plate while Loki lounged side-ways roman style on the grass and began sipping wine out of his cup and nibbling food off his plate. We are our lunch and made casual conversation. I asked him how he knew this beautiful spot. 

“It was a spot we discovered, Odin, Thor and I when I was just a child when we were on a hunting and camping trip. We hunted, we fished, we swam in the water here. We camped near this spot for a couple of days, venturing out into the surrounding area, but returning here at night to our tent. In later years, I returned here to swim with Thor and others and once or twice just when seeking solitude and a place to commune with nature. In the height of summer especially it is a nice cool place to swim and I have always disliked the heat.” 

“Are we going to swim today?” I asked.

“We will have to see how cold the water is. It is nice and warm today but it is not a hot summer day exactly so we might find the water just too cold but if it we can stand it I’d like to. But Eir would not appreciate me giving her little healer pneumonia. Work before play though-before we try out the water- magic lessons.” He explained. Once we finished up our lunch we put the dishes and the little bit of food left back in the basket. He pushed our wine cups off to the side and laid down on the picnic blanket and took my hand and pulled me down towards him, and grabbed me around the waist and forced me to straddle him around his hips and pulled me down into a long and deep kiss, tilting his head and probing into my mouth with his tongue. Finally, he broke off the kiss with a spank to my bottom and pushed me off him and lifted me over and sat me beside him facing him. 

“Healing magic. Now. Do whatever you must do to get in touch with and call upon your healing magic. Tell me when you are ready. Then I am going to make a cut on my arm and you will heal it. You have sewed up wounds with needle and thread, you have cut open dead bodies I assume to examine them?” he asked. I nodded my head. I was worried about this. I was nervous around him all the time anyway and now I was supposed to do magic while under his scrutiny while he was bleeding? Good thing if I could not heal it a God like him heals quickly. 

“Here is my best advice on how to work this magic successfully, you need to think about and visualize the tissue layers, from the deepest gradually to the outside as you heal something, muscle, fascia, fat, subcutaneous, subdermal, epidermis finally. Think about the blood vessels in the middle of the muscle layer clotting up so the bleeding stops and then healing closed along where they are severed. You must think about your magical energy flowing into what needs repaired with them. See it flow into my cut and repair it. Now get ready, Rowan and tell me when you are ready.”

I sat up straight and closed my eyes and tried to ignore Loki and how nice he was being to me today. He was a different person away from the palace almost. Less tense and dominant and aggressive. Less predatory. She concentrated on going into her thoughts, into herself…clearing her thoughts away, emptying her mind and going deeper, deeper finding that core of magic inside herself- that little glow of purplish energy, tiny and indistinct at first but getting larger and clearer until it was a distinct glow she could pull into her mind and use…

“I’m ready.” she called out, because she was as ready as she’d every be-time to get this over with. She opened her eyes, her magic strong enough that she could still see the purple just behind her eyes and pull it down her arm and into her hands. Loki pulled a small throwing knife from out of his boot and sliced a two-inch cut into his forearm. He didn’t make a sound and no expression crossed his face at all. A thin trickle of blood began running down his pale wrist.

“Heal me… any time now, my pet.”Loki demanded.

I put my hand out right above the cut and sent my purple magic glow into it, I stared hard at the wound concentrating and then visualized the cut like he said from the inside up and focused on the depth of the cut, he hadn’t quite cut down to the muscle it didn’t look like but definitely a vein was opened but not an artery so I pictured the fascia, the vein, the blood clot forming in the vein and stopping the blood flow and most of the bleeding stopped, then vein walls closing, healing around that blood clot, the fascia knitting closed, the subcutaneous layer closing, then the dermis and finally the epidermis healing up, and gradually before my eyes the purple glow pulled the pale skin closed until just a pink line was left behind.

“I did it!” I clapped my hands and exclaimed, overjoyed and surprised. “Thank you, Loki!” I leaned down and hugged and kissed him.

“I knew you could do it easily.” He answered. “Obviously, Eir knew you had natural healing abilities too and that is why she picked you. This is not something everyone can learn to do. I know how to use magic to heal wounds; I know the magical theory of it but I lack the ability. I am very strong and naturally resistant to injury and once injured I heal extremely fast, faster than your average Asgardian and I know how to brew healing potions of course but healing spells, I cannot do. I can kill with magic in all kinds of ways. But heal with it not so much. But I am really good at destroying and fucking shit up.” He said this last bit with a rather wry smile that did not reach his eyes, like so many of his smiles.

“Now let us see how cold this water is.” He stood up and walked over to the water and reached down and put his hand down into the water and swished it around for a moment. He turned back to look up at me.

“I can’t lie to you-the water is a bit cool but I think it will feel rather refreshing. I say we go swimming. I can always dry us off with magic after we get out, so you need not worry about that.” He stood up and came towards me and put his hands on my waist. 

“You can take your clothes off and get willingly in the pool to swim with me or I can rip them off you and throw you in the pool against your will, what shall it be my little one?” He asked quietly with his lips right to my ear in that tone of voice that gave me the chills up my spine and I think he knew it. 

“It will be fun to swim.” I said. “I’m not worried about the water being a little cold.” Loki pulled back from me a little then and began pulling his clothes and boots off and so I began doing the same. Even though his clothes were much more complicated to get off and had more layers, he had a slight head start and he was so coordinated in every way, and I was wearing a corset to keep the horse from jiggling certain parts of my anatomy so he beat me and just stood there completely naked and unselfconscious waiting for me to finish but not offering to help and the second my last stitch of clothes was off he grabbed me and tossed me out in a rather amazing arc many feet out into the pool of greenish blue water which turned out to be quite chilly, the liar! He was the Liesmith! The water was freezing! I screamed in shock as the cold hit my bare flesh and just the sudden shock of being manhandled and tossed so far out into the water which I was afraid wouldn’t even be deep enough to prevent serious injury.

“You asshole!” I screamed without even thinking about who I was talking to. I immediately covered my hand with my mouth. Loki had meanwhile dived into the water and was swimming out to my side. Laughing uproariously. And he continued laughing even after I called him an asshole.

“I’m sorry.” I gasped out, taking my hand off my mouth. “I didn’t mean to call you that, I was just startled by how cold the water was.” It was rather cold. It was fall now and this deep pool shadowed by trees all around obviously did not get enough sun to keep the water warm even on warm days like this. I didn’t know how long I would be able to stay in this water before I froze. I tried to move my arms and legs to warm up. Of course, I couldn’t touch the bottom here either so I had to keep moving. Loki reached me and wrapped his arms around me and just smirked at me. Then we swam and played and splashed for a while. Then he dragged me to just where the tall bastard’s feet touched the bottom but where if I got tired of treading water or swimming I had to hang on to him to stay above water. I was tired and cold now and just clinging onto his shoulders with my arms and had my legs wrapped around his hips. A position he seemed more than content with. He was holding my ass up with one hand and had his other arm wrapped tightly about my waist. We were kissing, mouths pressed tightly together, as if they could be somehow pressed one inside the other, out tongues caressing each other’s, always demanding more than was possible to give.

Then he was sucking his tongue, his lips down my neck, scraping his teeth along the pulse in the side of my neck, sucking over the fading purple hickeys from last night on my neck, sinking his teeth into my neck making new bite marks to replacing the now healing ones with which he had last marked his ownership of me for all to see. I moaned, loving the feeling of his mouth on my neck, the electricity it caused throughout my whole body. My nipples were already hard from the chilly water and his mouth on my neck turned them to granite, I twisted so I could suck on his neck also, his skin was much harder to make a mark on no matter how hard I sucked on it but it was possible and gave me much more of a sense of accomplishment when I managed it and how he loved it when I bit him or scraped him with my teeth and it did not usually break his skin. He grabbed my neck and used it to arch me back so the tops of my breasts stuck up out of the water and he sucked one of my rock-hard nipples into his mouth, then pulled his mouth off and bit my nipple hard and then flicked across it with his tongue till I was panting and gasping and before I knew what was happening suddenly down under the water I felt his fingers between my legs, checking to see that yes, I was already slippery enough for him that the water hadn’t washed it away. He stroked my clitoris to hardness in little circles in just a minute, then slid several fingers up and down my folds and finally slid two fingers up inside of me, all while continuing to suckle fiercely on my breast while his other hand held onto my ass cheek to help support my weight up around his hips.

Then suddenly the fingers were pulled out of me and his lips were pulled off my breast and he was kissing my mouth again and lifting my hips up just a little bit higher and then I felt the tip of his erection at my entrance and then he pushed the very tip inside of me, pushing some cold water up inside of me with it, making me squeak and squeal.

“Do you want Daddy to warm you up inside.” Dripped that voice like sin in my ear, as he slowly pushed in a little bit more, then back out then in a little bit more. Being a tease. Never letting more than the head go in.

“Please, Daddy.” I begged

“Please, Daddy what? I’m afraid I don’t know quite what my little girl needs. You’re going to have to tell Daddy.” He continued just dragging the tip in and out, grinning in a very evil way, I thought. I was running my nails up and down his nipples now. 

“Please. Will you give me more, give me all of your cock please?” he would make me humiliate myself and be specific; the sooner I did it the better. He chuckled at me. Sadistic bastard.

“I’m not going to just give you my cock to do with as you please. What do you want it for? What do you want all of my cock to do?” he asked this, smirking as he continued to tease me with just the tip of his cock barely inside of me, his mouth nuzzling my neck between words, amusement glittering in his eyes. 

“Just fuck me!” I finally yelled, having lost all composure or patience for any of his “Daddy” games either as much of a turn on as I sometimes found them too. Loki laughed and sank his long hard cock all the way in until his balls rested up against my rapidly chilling flesh and with our mouths pressed together in a kiss he started fucking me hard then, lifting me up and then pulling me down onto his erection while I hung onto his shoulders and rode up and down on him and we sent the water crashing around us in waves, our breathing getting louder and two moaning orgasms later Loki held my ass cheeks tight together and my body close to his as he climaxed, pumping my body full of his seed. He pulled out of me and kissed my mouth deeply.

“We must get you out of here and get you dry and dressed and warm. You are far too cold, I should have not kept you in this cold water so long.” Loki said and held out his hand and helped me walk to the shore. There he waved his hands over us and gold light shimmered up and down us and suddenly we were dry, then we hurriedly got dressed; it felt so good to be dry and dressed and warm! That water had gotten colder and colder, if I had not been distracted by sex I would never have been able to stand it and would have gotten out twenty minutes earlier probably.

“This has been one of the best days ever your majesty. Thank you, I really enjoyed it.’ I said, feeling I needed to let him know how much today had meant to me, I had probably honestly never had a day as fun as today in my whole life. My whole life had been about work, taking care of my family’s store, my brothers and sisters and now working at the palace; fun was never part of my life before. He looked at me a little oddly, I wasn’t sure quite how to interpret that look.

“I’m glad you enjoyed today, little one. Let’s head back.” We made sure the horses had enough water to drink and he helped me mount up, and then he got up in the saddle and we headed back toward the city.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen, for Violence

At about the two thirds point of the way back to the palace we stopped and got off our horses and let them have a brief rest and drink from a stream and crop at the grass along its bank. 

“If you can stand being wrapped in my arms and being between my legs while I wear the All-father’s likeness once we reach the city limits I’d like to pretend you don’t know how to ride and put you on my horse with me. We can tie Arvok to Havardr’s tack and let her follow along beside us.” Loki said to me and began affixing Arvok’s reigns to Havardr’s tack so the two horses would be connected to each other and wherever he guided his horse, mine would have to follow even without me on it. Then he picked me up as if I weighed nothing and placed me up on his large black horse’s back. I immediately placed my hands out and ran my fingers though its silky black mane so like Loki’s own hair. Loki swung up onto the horse and into the saddle right behind me, his legs framing mine, his chest to my back the reigns in one of his hands and his other arms wrapped around me tightly just below my breasts and pinning me against him. 

Before setting the horse off again he leaned down and strung kisses down my cheek to my neck where I felt his teeth and his tongue working the flesh of my neck and making me squirm a bit and moan out some high-pitched noises I was afraid would spook the horse. He always knew how to kiss my mouth and my neck such that it seemed to send heat and electricity and even wetness straight down between my legs. I just leaned even further back into him, seeking his lips with mine desperate for a kiss, my hand reaching back to cup his jaw, desperately pulling a long deep kiss from him before letting him pull free to put a small peck on the end of my nose before he took up the reigns and turned his eyes back to directing the horse toward the road again. We stayed in conversation throughout the ride. One topic flowed into another and I asked him finally, with my heart in my throat, about the many scars all over him. He paused so long I thought he wasn’t going to answer me. I could see that his white knuckles got a bit whiter from gripping the reigns tighter and I regretted asking.

“Pet, you may be sorry you asked. The scars across my back and shoulders are caused by floggings ordered by Odin as punishments when I was younger and then After I fell from the Bifrost, which I let go, so do you still call it a fall when I possibly could have been pulled up by Thor or Odin if either one of them had said words that gave me a reason worth living for? But I let go and fell into the void of space and fell through the cold and dark and the spaces between the branches of Yggdrasil and finally landed far across space where evil and fell creatures found me and used me for their curiosity and their hunger for torture because they could cut my flesh apart and slice my back to ribbons for instance and it would grow back to whip or slice apart anew in a couple of days and they could see what it took to break the mind or body of a god until finally I met the master of these creatures and found out he was in love with Death herself, I found out his plans and desires and I made a deal with him to bring his army across the galaxy to Midgard and conquer it for him and rule it and give him the Tesseract but I had no intention of ever letting that maniac near it, I just knew it was my only chance to escape and get back to Asgard even if to a prison cell. I also knew that this creature had one of the infinity gems in a scepter and he would give me the scepter to control his army so I could wrest this gem away from him and perhaps get it safely into the vault in Asgard or hide it somewhere on Midgard. I have always talked my way out of trouble, I just had to go through more torture than usual before my silver tongue talked its way out of that particular trouble.” He gave a bitter laugh. 

“The large scar that runs under my breast bone and the one that almost matches it in the back is where a dark elf blade ran me all the way through and almost sent my soul free from this body at last. I think I did die for a brief time but my soul returned to my body for some reason and I started to breathe again and my heart to beat again slowly. I had lost much blood and …I was very cold and ashen, I had taken the blade saving Thor’s life but Thor, sure I was dead had left me there to try and get his Midgardian woman to safety and to follow Malekith to finish defeating him. I tied the wound off as best I could with strips from my cape and I shape shifted into one of Odin’s einherjar whom I killed who had came to Svartalfheim searching for myself and Thor then; I cast an illusion onto his body to make it appear to be mine and carried it home to Asgard and presented it to Odin. Surprisingly, as I didn’t think my father cared for me he was very overcome with emotion over my apparent death and the story of how I’d saved Thor and helped Jane. He talked of blaming himself for mistakes he’d made with me and how he’d wronged me and caused me harm-things I never thought to hear him say. In fact, he became so overwrought right before my eyes that he fell into the Odinsleep. Thor also said kinder things than I expected to hear him say after times I had appeared to betray him in the past.” I reached my hands up to the arm that was wrapped around me and squeezed his hand tightly in mine. I twisted my face around to nuzzle his jaw with my nose and my lips.

“That is sad but also how nice in a way to hear your father say those things at last. Eir told me he is not your biological father. That he brought you home from somewhere else when Frigga kept miscarrying.” I tried to calm him by stroking the back of his hand with my fingers. I could feel his whole-body tense up behind me. 

“Somewhere else. That’s one way to put it. That is the source of some of the aforementioned ‘harm’. This appearance is just a glamour almost as much as Odin’s face is but this is a spell Odin put on me when he found me as a baby. The first time I glimpsed my true nature was when a frost giant touched me and my arm turned blue. I am a frost giant. Imagine my horror to learn as a young man that I had been lied to about what I was my whole life. I have since learned to turn my Aesir glamour on or off at will. I am a not very small Jotunn, and the son of their king which may be why I am one with hair who looks much like my Aesir self except blue with lines marking my skin here and there and my skin you may have noticed is colder than most people’s already but it doesn’t cause burning unless I choose for it to be that cold and icy. Can you stand my touch ever again?” he asked.

“My king, I love your touch and I would love to see your skin a beautiful blue, it would still be you, I don’t care what name you call yourself, or someone else calls you, and I like how your skin feels cool in the night. I can never get enough of your touch.” I twisted around to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, not caring if he could see where the horse was going right now, I trusted Havardr to take us where we needed to go. 

“You are a treasure, my little one.” He said, still looking haunted and as we got closer to the city limits he changed his appearance to that of Odin. A few leagues later a sound and a displacement of air happened faster than I could make sense of it. Luckily Loki had his eyes open and threw a shield of magic up quickly right before the arrow hit one or both of us and the arrow that came at us was deflected at the very last second. He teleported me away behind a tree that was some distance away where I could still see everything though I was a little dizzy from the rapid teleportation. 

There seemed to be a group of several men with bows and arrows and one with throwing knives and all wearing clothing designed to blend into the forest and as I watched they were all attacking Loki and he tried to keep a magical shield up in between returning attacks with his throwing knives at them in between spearing at them with Gungnir but he was very outnumbered even as good and as fast as he was. He’d had less time in the training yard while posing as Odin and that showed some too, he was a little slower and less accurate than usual. A throwing knife got lodged in his thigh, it seemed to miss an artery but then an arrow to the chest seemed to give him some breathing problems, two of the would-be assassins were down, possibly dead and a third was bleeding heavily and seemed about to drop. Loki was staggering on his feet a bit, having trouble keeping his shield up. His Odin appearance too seemed to be flickering green here and there. An arrow grazed Loki’s shoulder as another fighter pulled out a sword and took a swing at Loki, slicing open a wound in his lower abdomen. 

The Odin illusion disappeared then and shock and confusion filled the faces of his attackers. The men hesitated, obviously trying to figure out what it meant that Loki was not dead and was in fact in Odin’s place and trying to decide if they still wanted to kill him or not, too. Using his magic, Loki charged up a giant ball of fire and slammed it into the sword wielder’s face, then he took his dagger and sliced the throat of another assassin open. He closed his eyes for a moment and let his frost giant blue skin take over his arm and made an ice spear on the end of his arm and ran over to one of the archers and pushed the ice spear through his thorax. Loki was bleeding from his wounds though and getting weaker. Just two more attackers-Loki managed to stay up on his feet-just barely and to throw daggers through their hearts before collapsing. 

Since all the attackers were down but so was Loki Rowan went running out from behind her tree at last. She checked on Loki first; he was awake, his eyelids fluttering to stay conscious, pale, bleeding a trickle from a small wound to the shoulder, he had an arrow in his right chest, his breathing was a little short and wheezing, a knife in the thigh and bleeding a lot from a wound to the lower abdomen. She ripped some of her skirt off and used it to put pressure on the abdominal wound. Loki asked her to check to make sure the attackers were all dead. Then he said she needed to help get him on Havardr and ride with him back to Eir at Asgard. As soon as she met an Einherjar she needed to send them back to collect these bodies. They had meant to kill Odin. She could do this. 

“Can you look like Odin again? If we are going into the city?” I asked. Loki managed to open his eyes and flutter them up at me briefly, he shook his head, even his lips getting paler now, his cool skin even colder than usual.

“No magic right now. Too hurt. Aesir cause that’s Odin’s magic spell. My own magic not working now. Until I get healed.” Loki croaked, and he coughed and there was some bubbly blood that came up from his lips and I began to panic. Oh, how I wish I could heal this but this is beyond me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Teen  
> For Aftermath of violence, Blood, Medical Procedures, and Medical situations

First, I poured what healing magic I possessed into a series of rapid healing spells to the wounds that seemed to be bleeding the most to try and slow or stop the bleeding if I could and even heal any of the wounds to some degree. The problem was I felt like I was the one who had been stabbed…in the chest maybe? A deep and burning ache under my breastbone that made me want to stand in the road and scream or resurrect the assassins so I could personally pull out their internal organs and tear them into small pieces? My prince my King my secret God was hurting and bleeding and who did you pray to for the life of a god? In this moment of fear, I tried desperately to pull my magic to me, his blood on my hands my heart racing and being too overwhelmed with fear of losing him. Realizing I loved him despite how I had tried not to, knowing that surely this love will only lead to pain… I had tried to remind myself like daily that he was just using me for sex because I was a convenient target and it may stop any moment and he's like 1500 and I'm like 17, he is a prince, ruling as King now and a god and I am no one and nobody so I have got to not have any feelings cause he sure doesn’t have any for me and when he finds someone better to have sex with he'll be done with me and never look my way again, the only way I will ever touch him again after that is if he gets too sick or wounded to heal himself. Being emotional doesn’t make for the best magical healing-I couldn’t get enough power charged up it seemed or concentrate fully and could only slow the bleeding some and close a couple of very tiny wounds. I shredded strips as quickly as I could off of the picnic blanket to make sloppy pressure dressings to tie around his wounds to help apply more pressure than my hands and arms could give to stem the bleeding.

He managed to stand on his feet just long enough and Havardr knelt onto his front legs making it easier for his injured master to get on his back by leaning on me heavily. Arvok was still tied to the other horse. I grabbed the reigns and climbed up behind Loki, who was wobbling dangerously in the saddle. His eyes were fluttering shut as he lost consciousness and his skin was a damp greyish white color that couldn’t mean anything good, I held him as tightly as I could in my arms and gripped him with my knees to try to keep him upright as I signaled to the horse to take off as fast as possible toward the palace. 

This wasn’t going to be good if his magic didn’t recover enough to recreate his Odin glamour; there was no way to sneak him into the palace looking like this and einherjar not see…maybe I could leave him somewhere just outside the city and bring Eir to him but his skin was getting colder and colder under my hands and the bleeding I’d managed to slow a bit with my healing spells seemed to be increasing again. No way could I leave him alone to fetch help. I kept my hands holding pressure on the blood vessels closest to the worst looking of the wounds, my fingers pressed hard with maximum force into the improvised bandages I’d quickly made and already my fingers were getting stiff and shaky from pushing against his rapid, fluttering, and increasingly irregular pulse to try and slow it and stem the flow of blood. Every time his heartbeat skipped my own breath hitched in fear and I tried to urge the horse on even faster. The consequences of Loki being caught out in his own skin seeming less important by the second as just saving his life became the key thing.

I tried to think despite my spiraling panic to what he’d said about surviving what appeared to be a fatal wound on Svartalfheim, he said he thought his heart had actually stopped for a bit with that and that he’d lost a lot of blood and quit breathing and Thor had left him for dead but then he came back to himself and began healing so obviously the god could survive a lot. But that was one wound even if it was a deep one this was many wounds, all bleeding…and he’d used up much of his magic fighting off the assassins and he had no reserves left to help speed his body’s natural healing, which thankfully was accelerated and…unnatural due to his Jotun heritage, just how much I really didn’t know, he might not know not having been raised by his own people even, his own body, his very being a mystery to him maybe. He knew the unfair ugly myth that the conquerors told of the conquered. That frost giants were uncivilized, barbaric, killers and rapists and that had to be a lie revealed by knowing Loki-if he was so intelligent and beautiful even in his Jotun form then at least some of his kin were too; and who knows what Jotunheim was like before before Asgard’s war and conquest damaged their culture and covered their world with ice? 

Thank Ymir that Havardr was a war horse, a horse taken on hunts and into battles who did not shy and startle from the smell of so much blood running from his master and down his flanks but I had tears welling in my eyes and spilling down my face by the time we finally pulled into the palace precincts, the horse winded and covered in sweat, Loki’s skin chilly and clammy, his black hair whipping back into my face as I struggled an increasingly difficult losing battle to keep him on the horse as he slumped further in the saddle like a limp and lifeless doll no matter how hard I tried to gather any shreds of magic to me and grow them in power and gift them to him, into healing him even the smallest bit-just to feel the blood keep flowing, to feel helpless to save him, unable to help him in anyway. To feel so much love for him and to realize that it meant nothing in the face of these nameless men’s anger and weapons aimed not even at Loki but at Odin to start with, of course when they saw his true face they didn’t stop but if anything attacked all the fiercer.

I didn’t head to the stables but rode instead right to the front gate of the palace where the einherjar on guard duty there would see the wounded, supposed dead younger prince on horseback with Eir’s apprentice and it would cause quite the commotion but also get help to Loki the quickest and get Loki to Eir or Eir to him the fastest. Agnarr and Mordi were on duty this afternoon as it turned to evening, the sun glaring from the west but even they were sure this was no trick of the sun for even though whiter than usual and bleeding from many places, the man grasped in my arms riding on Loki’s horse certainly looked like the supposedly dead these past several months dark second prince and was certainly wearing black and green leather armor like Loki usually wore.

“Rowan? Who-What the hel?” Agnarr started questioning me but I cut him off before he could say anything more.

“I need Eir, now, he is injured, bleeding to death we need help now, we can explain later, help me get him down and hold pressure on these wounds now. The Prince needs help now!” The guards stared open mouthed at me for just a moment then Mordi ran into the palace to fetch Eir and Agnarr helped lift Loki down off the horse and lay him on the step flat and helped hold pressure with his bigger stronger hands on a couple of wounds as I instructed him to do. Just having two more hands to hold pressure was already helpful. I could see him looking the prince’s face up and down and finally he asked if it was truly Prince Loki.

“Yes.” I said.

“Is he back from the dead or did he just never die in the first place, did Thor just get the story wrong somehow?” he asked then. I prayed for Eir to hurry up, the less questions I had to answer the better. Better if Loki himself decides how to reveal this than me having to do it. I paused and answered as slowly as I could.

“He didn’t quite die or well he only died for a few minutes after being run through by a dark elf sword saving Thor’s life and then after Thor left him for dead he came back to life all alone on Svartalfheim. He’s injured now because a band of men attacked him here and tried to kill him.”

“How did you end up with him?” Agnarr asked. And now it gets tricky. Thankfully Mordi, Eir, and Ilse (one of the long-time servants of the palace who often helped in the healing quarters when it needed an extra set of hands) came running about that time and I was saved from answering. Eir insisted Loki be carried into the healing rooms out of view of the public and laid out on one of the beds there, and began asking me questions about the wounds and what caused them and what healing spells had been done already and what else had been tried already up to now. I also told Eir what Loki had told me about his previous near-death experience so she would know how much he could survive. Eir of course had the einherjar back off a bit, Mordi returned to the front gate so someone was still guarding the gate but Agnarr stayed in case they needed some muscles to assist them in turning or lifting Loki (he was thin and lean but still six feet four of solid muscle which isn’t easy to turn or move around) or for holding pressure on wounds. Eir had me join with her in applying healing spells and although my well of magic was mostly expended it maybe gave a tiny bit more to hers, but thankfully she was an amazingly gifted healer with very powerful healing magic and spells and her magic alone was rather powerful and seemed to slow the flow of bleeding a fair amount. She had sent a runner from the palace out to of the city on the fastest horse to bring an elven healer named Eolysjyferre so there would be someone else there to help with magical healing and together they could actually close up some of the tissue damage done. I started an IV and an IV solution to expand his blood volume was started. 

As Eir worked unfortunately she did ask how a day riding with the king came to mean coming home on horseback with the supposedly deceased trickster alive but wounded. Eir was anything but stupid; I also thought she knew me well enough that she’d know if I lied to her.

“But I was riding with the king all day…Loki is the king. Odin has been sleeping for many months now, in a safe location, after Loki almost died on Svartalfheim he came back here and once his father fell into the Odinsleep and Thor abdicated to stay on Midgard with the Avengers and his human, Loki took the throne but shapeshifted in his father’s image because of how no one respected his rule last time he was king. He has been king since his own funeral pretty much. The men who attacked him were trying to assassinate Odin, he only looked like himself toward the end, once he was wounded enough that he couldn’t maintain the glamour anymore, “my eyes started tearing up, “we have to save him, only he knows where Odin is and he’s not like people say, he’s nice to me and he cares about being a good king… ”

Eir’s mouth and eyes had opened wide in shock as the story had spilled out of me in an increasingly emotional and disjointed way while we worked to pull the arrow out of him and now that the bleeding was slowed down enough to see them clearly, to let off the pressure on his wounds one at a time to clean them thoroughly. 

“I had noticed things that were different about Odin’s personality and behavior of late but blamed them on the loss of his wife and son, on grief… but now it makes more sense-it was because it wasn’t Odin at all-it was Loki! And I knew him taking an interest in you like that was not like him at all-so soon after losing Frigga-on the one hand I thought it might be a good way for him to move on but you must realize I’ve known the royal couple for four thousand years and Odin would be more likely to pine and grieve in grumpy seclusion for a couple of hundred years not take up with a teenager three months later! I knew it didn’t add up but couldn’t figure out what it meant. And the bitemarks, Odin was not the rough and kinky sort either and that puzzled me a bit.” Eir shook her head, exasperated at herself for not putting the pieces together, “but I had seen Loki’s body on the funeral boat but Loki was a seidr master, skilled at illusions so with him you can’t trust your senses at all, you can’t ever quite trust Loki at all. ”Eir said to me gently.


End file.
